


【授翻】耀如双日/Nor the Suns Themselves Brighter（by glimmerglanger）

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mechanic Anakin Skywalker, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: 沙漠里所有有意思的事都发生在夜晚，至少以Anakin的经验来看是这样。气温随着日落逐渐降低，然后黑夜悄然而至，掩盖了那些不能暴露在塔图因刺目日光之下的行动。考虑到人们会在白天做出的那些事，这就让夜晚时分变得更加危险了。Anakin是使之变得危险的诸多因素之一。（AU：Qui-Gon从没把Anakin从塔图因带走）或者：一个现成的家庭掉在了Anakin的脑袋上，而Anakin接受得要比预期的好得多。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	【授翻】耀如双日/Nor the Suns Themselves Brighter（by glimmerglanger）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nor the Suns Themselves Brighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559220) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 



> 译者Notes：  
> 弃权声明：故事属于原作者，错误属于我，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！  
> 译者警告：结尾有肉渣（非插入），且含一句话AO攻受关系暗示，慎入！！

沙漠里所有有意思的事都发生在夜晚，至少以Anakin的经验来看是这样。气温随着日落逐渐降低，然后黑夜悄然而至，掩盖了那些不能暴露在塔图因刺目日光之下的行动。考虑到人们会在白天做出的那些事，这就让夜晚时分变得更加危险了。

Anakin是使之变得危险的诸多因素之一。

比起耀眼的日光，他更喜欢光线晦暗的夜晚，而且，他的大部分同伙也只会在晚上出来。飞船从天上坠落的那天晚上，他正在莫斯埃斯帕外的沙丘里，等着运送一批到达的香料。他看着一道炽热的红光划过夜空——那是一艘飞船，它不断翻滚着，失去了控制，然后坠毁在了沙地里——他想要无视它，但那只是一瞬间的想法。

他从望远镜里看到飞船上印着共和国的标志。他根本不在乎 _为什么_ 一艘共和国的飞船可以有那么多地方坠毁，却偏偏坠毁在了塔图因。飞船急速坠落着，但是沙丘可以保证它的软着陆。飞船的某些部件应该还可以抢救出来，那可比几包低级香料更值钱。

Anakin装好了他的小型飞行艇，它速度快，噪音小。Anakin跨上飞行艇，戴好护目镜。他可以听到夜色里有其他引擎发动的隆隆声。他不是这片山地里唯一的拾荒者。

他只是最快的那个。

他咧嘴一笑，把衣领拉起来遮住口鼻，他在飞行艇上前倾身体，发动了引擎。

#

Anakin找到共和国飞船的时候，还没有其他人来过。飞船侧翻在地，一半的船身埋在沙子里。浓烟从船尾涌出，但她的状态还是比他期待的要好。飞行员能完成这样的着陆已经是超出预期的了。

Anakin需要先把浓烟处理掉，然后再去担心其他事情。他通过追寻着这股烟雾第一个找到了她。最好别让烟把更多的人吸引过来。如果她还完好的话，他可能不止会带回去一些零部件。如果他能让她重新运行起来，并把她带回去卖掉的话……

好吧。

也许他就终于能攒够足够的信用点，然后离开这颗该死的星球了。

他花了一分钟时间封住了船体受损的区域，这可以暂时把浓烟控制在里面。他举起一只手，集中注意力，把排进了空气中的烟雾推散开去。他一直可以做到这些，移动一些小东西，在这里或是那里稍微推动一下这个世界。

很久以前，他的母亲曾让他保证过，绝对不能让任何人看到这些。这很危险，她说。那个绝地离开了，他曾发誓会回来接他。但那个男人再也没回来。Anakin摇摇头赶走了这些回忆，粗略扫描着沙丘附近。

还没有任何人接近这里。也许他可以把船抬起来，把她运走，找个安静的地方修复损坏。他爬上飞船侧身，来到入舱口。控制器在他的触碰下炸起火花，他低声咒骂了一句，甩着刺痛的手指。

他没怎么和共和国的科技打过交道。共和国的人并不经常来到这里，但他总能在市场上到处看见一些共和国的东西。他曾涉猎过共和国的科技。再说了，他总是能让机器好好地运行。“快点，快点，”他喃喃地说，一边哄着控制面板开门，一边扯着电线，直到嗡地一声，门开了。

飞船内部全是烟雾。烟雾伴随着一股热浪从门内滚滚而出。也许她没有他期待的那样完好，他想，抬起一只手臂捂住嘴走了进去。

火焰向着船舱后部蔓延过去，随着氧气的涌入，火焰扩散的速度加快了。Anakin怒容满面地环顾四周。舱壁和地板上到处都是奇怪的黑色污渍。他用手指划过最近的一块污渍，指尖的皮肤沾上了又湿又红的东西。血。

他暂时不去理会火焰。他需要去检查一下驾驶舱，看看她到底损坏到了什么程度。他向前走去，进入隔间，想看看冒着火花的控制台。

然而飞行员吸引了他的注意力。他无力地蜷缩着靠在船的侧壁上。他穿着长袍；长袍可能曾经是褐色的，但它现在大部分都被染成了黑色，又黑又湿。血液流到了他的脖子上，流过他的脸侧。

很明显他在坠机的过程中受了伤，但Anakin并不认为他 _所有的_ 伤都是因为坠机产生的。除非飞船在坠落的过程中把他打得满身都是爆能枪留下的弹孔。Anakin本想假装这个男人已经死了，但他知道他还活着。他总是能知道这个。这个男人还活着，尽管已经奄奄一息。

而且他不是船上唯一还活着的人。他还抱着一个孩子，这几乎是不可能的。那看起来一个婴儿，正在他的怀里扭来扭去。

Anakin从他身上移开视线，紧紧绷着下巴。控制台在故障下时好时坏，但这艘船是一个很好的机会，一个他等了太久的机会。他可以把火扑灭，把她藏起来，修好她或是把她拆了，得到他需要的信用点……

“你为什么不能已经死了呢？”Anakin咕哝着，继续爬进了驾驶室。他抱起婴儿，那孩子在他的怀里咯咯叫着，挥舞着小手。Anakin叹了口气，把孩子抱到了飞行艇上，然后折返回来。他伸手解开了飞行员的安全带。当Anakin用一只手臂抱住他并把他拖了出来时，他仍然一动不动。

有人把他的长袍扯到了一边，在他的身上缠了一些绷带。Anakin看了他一眼，表情痛苦地扭曲了起来。绷带早就被血浸透了。这个男人可能 _迟早_ 会死。Anakin把他拖出了飞船，过程中一直咒骂着自己是个傻瓜。

但他的母亲并没有把他抚养成一个冷血的人，让他能把一个人留在沙漠里，寒冷又孤独地死去。

Anakin剧烈地咳嗽着，把飞行员拖到了室外。飞船里满是浓烟和火焰，热量从船体里散发了出来。照这样下去，他会失去整艘船的。他沮丧地咬着牙，终于把那个人扶了起来。

他比Anakin矮一些，但分量很结实，全身只有肌肉和骨骼。Anakin微微皱眉看着他，他苍白的皮肤上沾满了血迹，然后叹了一口气。没有别的办法了，他只能把他带到飞行艇旁，并警告他：“这次旅途对你来说可能不会那么舒服。”

男人没有回应，当Anakin把他搬上挂在飞行艇后面的小拖车，让他躺在香料中间时，他也没有动弹。希望他流出的血不会毁了这批香料。Anakin脱下斗篷，把它盖在了男人身上，并把他牢牢绑好。那个婴儿则被Anakin紧紧抱在怀里，防止他受到冷风的侵袭。

等他们回到Anakin的住处时，那个飞行员可能已经死了。

#

等Anakin把婴儿安全地藏在房间里，再藏好飞行艇，并解开系在他身上的斗篷时，男人还 _没有_ 死。他还在保持着微弱的呼吸。Anakin不知不觉间被打动了。他再次把男人抬起来，拖着他溜进了一条小巷，走向他的住处。

没有人因为他拖着一具身体而多看他一眼。这里不是那种你会好奇为什么有人正拖着一具身体的住宅区。

Anakin单手解除了他的安全系统，另一只手稳稳地扶着肩上的男人。尽管他感觉不到附近有任何人的存在，他也最后回头看了一眼，然后才悄悄地溜进了房间。他的感觉并不总是准确的。想到这里，他抬起手去摸脸上的伤疤，然后半途制止了自己。

尽管已是午夜，他的房间里也过于温暖了。他皱了皱眉，倚着门轻轻把它关上，然后重新设好了所有警报和防御系统。房间昏暗，只有一个机器人充电站亮着。他打开灯，没有理睬他的机器人的哔哔询问，继续往房间里面走去。

他的住处空间不大，而大部分空间都堆满了工程项目，零件，和废品。房间后面有一张折叠床，他很少在那上面睡觉。他把飞行员带了过去，用脚把一团缠在一起的电线从床垫上踢了下去，然后弯腰把男人放了下来。

他还活着。他的血流了Anakin一身，而且看起来毫无歉意。

“好吧，”Anakin说，皱眉看着他，不由得对这个人强烈的求生欲感到些许钦佩。“我们来给你包扎一下，怎么样？”

毕竟，那艘船可能已经被烧毁了。这样的火势通常意味着引擎的内部起了火。火焰会迅速蔓延，把所有有价值的部件烧得精光，最后只留下一堆金属和废料。

也许飞行员能值一点钱。Anakin对这种想法嗤之以鼻，然后掀开了他的长袍和束腰外衣。随着男人露出了更多的皮肤，他的眉也皱得更深了。“该死的，”他嘶嘶地说，看着至少三处爆能枪伤和其他布满全身的伤疤，“ _你_ 到底遭遇了什么？”

他没有得到回答，在他剪开束腰外衣的时候没有——这比试图把它们从飞行员的身上脱下来要容易得多——在他清理那些伤口的时候也没有。有两道爆能枪伤直接穿透了身体，其他的没有。Anakin不知道它们有没有伤到器官，但这个男人已经几乎不再流血了。

Anakin从他的腹部擦去的血液颜色深到发黑。Anakin知道 _那_ 不是个好兆头。男人躺在那里，躺在他的折叠床上，呼吸微弱，脸色苍白，皮肤上有雀斑，伤痕累累，Anakin _知道_ ，几块医疗药贴救不了他的命。

“见鬼的。”他用手擦过嘴唇，然后站了起来，攥起拳头猛地砸了一下门，然后去找他的通讯器。他去找那艘船是为了 _挣_ 些信用点，但是这趟路程却变得越来越贵了。

#

Anakin请不起医生，那些受过教育和培训的真正的医生。所以他找了M’d’gal’vel，Anakin曾经和她合作过一两次，她知道怎样给别人疗伤，让他们不至于死去。

她很快就到了——她最好快点过来，因为他答应付给她丰厚的信用点——她甚至没看他一眼。他不知道她到底是什么种族；他觉得她自己也不知道。不过她母亲是一个提列克人。她说：“那个人在哪？”然后Anakin带着她穿过房间向后面走去。

他已经尽其所能地让飞行员活着了，他抬高了他的双腿，并在伤口上绑了止血带。她挑起眉毛看着他做的处理。“所以？”Anakin问，“你能治好他吗？”

她抬头看了他一眼，黑色的眼睛眯成一条缝。“也许吧，”她说，她放下了那包她带来的医疗用品，然后解下了脸上的围巾。“他失血过多。我可没有能输给他的血。”

Anakin看了一眼那个男人，他脸色苍白，一动不动，Anakin叹了口气。这个夜晚真是越来越他妈有意思了。“用我的吧，”他说，“他看起来像是人类。我的血应该可以。”他知道这没有那么简单。很久以前，有人告诉过他，他的血液应该能与大多数人类相容，但是人类已经扩散到了那么多不同的星球，有时候事情不会这么简单。

但是如果他们不试一下的话，这个人看起来肯定会死，所以Anakin乖乖坐在床边，伸出了手臂，他几乎没有感觉到肘弯处的压迫感。比起针尖扎进来的痛感，这根本不值一提。“握拳，再松开，”她说，Anakin点了点头，在她工作的时候盯着远处的墙壁，想象着他的信用点正从口袋里流出，就像他的血液一样。

#

几小时后，M’d’gal’vel带着一大笔信用点离开了。Anakin送她离开，他用一块绷带按着手臂内侧，感到一阵头晕。当飞行员接受他的血液时，他并没有出现排异反应。他还活着，大部分身体都被清理干净了，伤口贴好了药贴。

Anakin回到床边打量起了他，怀里抱着那个婴儿——他还没出去给这个孩子买点必需品——因为他没有别的事可做了。M’d’gal’vel让他平躺在床上，身上什么也没盖。Anakin倚在门框上。男人身上布满伤疤，肌肉和骨骼上没有多少余肉。他看起来有一段时间没好好吃过一顿饭了。哪怕是在睡梦中，他似乎也很痛苦。他红铜色的头发里夹杂着一丝丝的白发。

不知为何，他肩膀和胸膛上的雀斑看起来有点不对劲。Anakin起初以为它们是溅上去的血迹，还试图去擦掉一些。但它们只是他柔软的皮肤上的一些细小痕迹。

Anakin摇了摇头，他走近了一些，坐在了床沿上。他把男人的头发向后拢去，好能更好地看看他。Anakin在他的腰带上发现的武器也是一个问题。他非常清楚那个圆柱形的物体是什么。所以，时间过去了这么久之后，绝地 _还是_ 回到了塔图因，尽管这位并不是他在多年前遇到的那一个。

Anakin看着他的脸，皱起了眉。绝地武士带给他的只有心痛。而且……

他非常清楚有人悬赏要他们的命。消息很快就从核心世界传了出来，甚至传到了塔图因。他僵硬地站了起来，没有去看男人手臂上的那块绷带，Anakin的血从那里流进了他的身体。

也许这个夜晚不必完全浪费掉，他想道，转过身去，犹豫着，怀里仍然抱着一个扭来扭去的孩子。他又转回身去，抓起床脚的毯子，把它盖在了男人的身上。他应该……接下赏金任务。

赏金任务说了无论死活，所以他们应该不会介意这位的状况。这是明智之举。

Anakin用拳头猛地砸向门框，然后走出房间，去了工作间。他需要让自己的双手忙起来，而且，无论怎样，他也没有地方能睡觉。

#

男人花了三天时间才醒过来。Anakin留他一个人睡着，冒险回到了飞船残骸那里，却发现它大部分都被拾空了。他皱起了眉。好心没好报，但他很久以前就明白了这一点，在绝地弃他而去之后，Watto因为飞梭大赛的事惩罚了他。

他把剩下的东西翻了一遍，找到了几个看起来还值点钱的零件，然后就回去了。他把M’d’gal’vel留下的那袋液体更换了一下，心想这个男人会不会就这么慢慢死去了。

Anakin并不这么认为。没有人会在撑过了这个人经历的无论什么事之后，只为在终于得到了医疗救助之后死去。尽管如此，到了第三天，Anakin也开始怀疑了，这时他终于听见房间里传出了微弱的声音。

他抓了一把爆能枪，然后才走回门厅。男人看起来无力进行一场打斗，但他们说绝地们都疯了。他们说绝地们愿意杀死任何妨碍了他们的人。他们说绝地本身就是一个对共和国的威胁。

Anakin对此表示怀疑，但他自己也有足够的理由不信任他们。

他发现那人正试图坐起来，他用一只手臂撑起身体，艰难地喘着气。“嘿，”Anakin一边说，一边向前冲去，因为在那人花了自己那么多积蓄，好不容易才让他的伤口闭合了之后，Anakin怎么可能让这个男人再把伤口挣开。“你在干什么？快躺下。”

男人吓了一跳，他看着他，Anakin呆住了。

这位绝地有一双Anakin见过的最蓝的眼睛，它就像天气晴朗的早晨，温度开始变得异常炎热之前的塔图因的天空。现在，这双眼睛大睁着，眼里充满了困惑和不小的痛苦。那人嗓音粗哑地说：“什么……？”

“我说快点躺下，”Anakin说，摇了摇头，再次向前走去。男人盯着他，于是Anakin把一只手放在了他的肩膀上——他的肩膀不再那么冰冷了——然后推了他一下。“你受伤了，蠢货，你不应该乱动。”

“不，”男人说着，推拒着Anakin的手，一边摇着头。“不，孩子——”

“他很好，”Anakin说。不管怎么说，那孩子看起来都很好。Anakin对婴儿的健康状况一无所知，但他大部分时间只是吃东西，弄脏尿布，以及睡觉。“听着，你叫什么名字？我需要个名字来称呼你。”

飞行员盯着他看了好一会儿。“他没受伤吧？”

“至少比你强多了，朋友，”Anakin说。“现在，你的名字？”

“我——我得走了。”男人试图在他的手掌下再次坐起来。“这——不安全。我的船——”

“现在已经变成碎片了，”Anakin哼了一声说。把男人再次推回去其实并不费劲。Anakin几天前并没有失去大部分血液。“此时已经散布在大半个塔图因上了。”

男人冲他眨了眨眼睛；他的目光失去了焦点。他的心跳加速，Anakin能感觉到他的脉搏。“不安全，”他哑着嗓子说，伸出一只手抓住了Anakin的胳膊。

“你现在很安全，”Anakin告诉他，这是一句他本无意许下的承诺。“我是Anakin。Anakin Skywalker，我正在照顾你和你的孩子，现在，告诉我。 _你_ 是谁？”

男人的眼睛眨了一下。他陷进了床垫里，输掉了与失去意识之间的无论什么战斗。Anakin轻轻摇了摇他，因为已经 _这么多天_ 了，他想知道是谁占据了他房间里唯一的一张床，还榨干了他的全部积蓄。“嘿，告诉我你的名字。”

飞行员的目光聚焦在了他的身上，只是一瞬间，它就像是第一次那样再次击中了Anakin的心脏。“我的名字？”他问道，他的眉头皱在一起，好像这个问题对他来说太难处理了。“我是——我是Obi-Wan。是的，”他说，然后再次失去了意识，不久后，他重新沉入了睡梦中。Anakin皱了皱眉，他坐在那里，一只手放在胸前。

“好吧，Obi-Wan，”他说，抻平毯子盖在他的身上。“你是个麻烦，我知道的。”

#

接下来的几天里，Obi-Wan断断续续地醒来又睡去。Anakin能睡的时候就去睡，通常是缩在一个墙角里。婴儿大部分时间都在睡觉，但Anakin认为这是正常现象，并不意味着孩子病了。他对小孩子毫无经验。

当他听到了一阵响动时，他正在睡觉，孩子正躺在一个他从市场上淘来的小篮子里。他立刻醒了过来，他一向如此。如果你待在他长大的环境中，你绝对不会想要慢慢醒过来的。睡得沉的人总是会遭遇不幸。

Anakin不假思索地站了起来，下意识地检查了一下腰间的爆能枪，随即他意识到声音是从走廊尽头传来的。他转过拐角，刚好看到Obi-Wan走到了门边，他一只手撑着墙，另一只手抱在胸前。

他身上只有一条Anakin给他套上去的薄裤子，身体的其他部分都缠着绷带。Anakin瞪了他一眼，说：“你不应该起来。”

Obi-Wan抬起了头，脸色苍白又憔悴。他摇了摇头说道：“我渴了。”

Anakin看了他一眼。说实话，看到他已经能起来四处走动了，这着实令人震惊。Anakin找到他的时候，他已经奄奄一息了。但他经常听说绝地可以恢复得很快。也许那个说法是真的，也许这个Obi-Wan只是太固执，不肯休息。不管怎么说，Anakin叹了口气。“好吧。快回去躺下，我去给你拿点喝的。”

他转过身，朝他的小型冷却装置走去。按理说，它不应该能用，但Anakin擅长修理东西。据他所知，他是整片住宅区里唯一拥有冷藏食物和水的人。他给Obi-Wan拿了些水，给自己拿了瓶酒，然后转身发现Obi-Wan正靠在几英尺外的墙上。

作为一个精疲力竭的人，他显得十分安静。Anakin挑了挑眉，把水递给了他。Obi-Wan接过水喝光了它，他的眼睛四处寻找着，直到看到了那个孩子。Anakin看着他一瘸一拐地走过去，他靠在一堆零件上，喝了一大口酒，酒精烧灼着他的喉咙。

“他没事。谢谢你，”Obi-Wan说，他走到孩子跟前，半摔半跪在摇篮旁。他伸出一只明显在颤抖的手，抚摸着孩子的头发和脸庞。“原力啊，你救了我们的命。”

Anakin咽了口唾沫，眼神移向了一旁。“呃，是啊。”他又喝了一口酒。他没有说换做任何人都会这么做。大多数人会做出更明智的选择，把他们两个留在那里等死，或者至少只把那孩子带走。像他这样的小东西在公开市场上能卖上一大笔钱。

Anakin皱起了眉，咬着牙问道：“他叫什么名字？”

“你还是不要知道的好，”Obi-Wan说，语气中带着哀伤。Anakin的视线转回他的身上，发现他正发着呆，眼里充满恐惧。“我留在这里已经给你带来危险了……我在这待了多久了？”他看向他。

Anakin耸了耸肩。“六天。”

“该死的，”Obi-Wan嘶声说，试图一下子站起来，他低头看着自己。“我的衣服呢？”

“在某个垃圾堆里，”Anakin扬起眉毛说，Obi-Wan皱眉看着他。“它们已经彻底报废了。就算它们没有……”他换了个姿势，在那双清澈的蓝眼睛的注视下感到有些不舒服。“你也不会想要穿成……那样四处走动的。”

Obi-Wan僵住了，某种警惕的神情出现在了他的脸上。“穿成哪样？”他问道，突然打起了精神。

Anakin挥了挥酒瓶。“穿得像个绝地。有人在悬赏要他们的命，你知道的。”

Obi-Wan注视着他，表情谨慎。“是这样吗？”

“嗯。”Anakin点了点头。“他们说有一名绝地企图刺杀议长。还说是绝地挑起了这场战争。说他们试图在议会夺权。”Obi-Wan退缩了一下，移开了视线，他的脸上突然出现了悲痛的神情。Anakin看着他，仍然不确定自己面对的是什么，他补充说，“还说他们偷走了孩子。”

他看到Obi-Wan的脸颊抽动了一下，但他并没有否认。他只是说：“是吗？”

“是啊。”Anakin叹了口气，喝光了瓶子里的酒，然后把瓶子丢在了一旁。“但是我知道这部分是个谎言。”以他的经验来看，哪怕孩子们求着他们，绝地武士也不会把孩子带走。“剩下的那些在我听来也是胡说八道。所以，”他从靠着的墙上直起身体走了过去，在Obi-Wan突然站了起来的时候抑制住了一阵畏缩。Anakin从腰带上解下了他从Obi-Wan那里拿走的武器，把它递给他。“你最好还是把它藏起来。”

Obi-Wan甚至没有看它一眼，他紧盯着Anakin的眼睛，他的眼里带着一丝挑战的意味，就好像Anakin没有比他高几英寸，还比他结实得多，就好像他现在能站起来走动不是因为血管里流着Anakin的血。

Anakin可能有点喜欢Obi-Wan承接着他的目光的样子——有点过于喜欢了。Obi-Wan说：“这是个诊断工具。”

Anakin哼了一声，“当然了。”

“随便你怎么想，”Obi-Wan说，他走近了些，抬起头保持着与Anakin的目光相接。“我需要离开这里。我想你该不会碰巧知道……我在哪里？或者我该如何搭上一艘运输机？”

Anakin叹了口气。自从他遇见他以来，Obi-Wan就在不断地消耗着他的资源。他已经搭进去不少钱了。他需要专注于 _这一点_ ，而不是Obi-Wan看着他的眼神，好像他既不为所动，也不害怕。他凑近了一些，一阵自我厌恶的阴暗感觉冲刷着他，他说道：“我相信我可以提供一些建议。但是我已经为了你和孩子花光了我的全部积蓄。你有什么东西可以支付吗？”

Obi-Wan看着他，Anakin一度以为自己会被揍。但是Obi-Wan低头看向了一旁的孩子，换了个姿势。然后他抬起头微笑着看着他，那个笑容渗进了Anakin的皮肤，让他的体温瞬间升高，Obi-Wan说：“我想我们可以达成协议。你有什么想法吗？”

Anakin愣住了，脑海里瞬间浮现出许多童年时关于母亲的回忆。他摇摇头后退了一步，远离了面前的温暖和柔软的皮肤。他从来不擅长做那些他应该做的事，需要做的事。他这个年龄还被困在塔图因是有原因的。他好几年之前就应该走了。他只是承担不起离开这里要付出的代价。

显然，他现在也还是这样。

他盯着远处的墙壁，说：“算了。在你给我带来更多麻烦之前，咱们还是尽快送你们离开这吧。”

#

Obi-Wan穿着Anakin衣服的样子本该看起来很滑稽。那些衣服对他来说太大了。他穿着Anakin最小的一件衬衫，但领口还是会不停地从一侧肩膀滑下去，露出Anakin盯着看了六天的锁骨。他不该再觉得那里如此诱人，但是每当他看过去，他的锁骨总是会吸引住他的注意力，让他想起那些已经看不见了的细小伤疤，以及那些藏在布料下面的雀斑。

最后，他发现Obi-Wan穿着他的衣服的样子一点也不好笑了。相反，这让他的内心感到一阵火热的疼痛，他试图无视这种疼痛，特别是在那天早晨发生的事之后。他知道自己笨拙又粗鲁地把衣服丢给了这个绝望的男人，感到自己有些可耻，他看了一眼他的孩子，然后 _接过了它_ ——

好吧。

Anakin咽下了愧疚，毅然把目光从Obi-Wan的锁骨上移开，然后帮他收拾好了行李。从不止一个方面来说，Obi-Wan都是他不需要的麻烦。他最好赶紧把他和那孩子送走，这样Anakin就可以继续挣扎着从这颗星球上逃出去了。

当Anakin把补给塞进背包里时，Obi-Wan查看了一下孩子的状况。那孩子咯咯笑着，吐着泡泡。医生告诉他，这是一个新生儿。他们坠机的时候可能刚出生没几天。他能活下来真是太神奇了，她曾这么说过。Anakin用眼角的余光看到Obi-Wan紧紧地抱着他，一只手扶在孩子的背上。

他们在房间里的一堆破烂中间显得格格不入。Anakin移开了视线。他们需要离开，继续去过他们的生活。Anakin走过去，把背包甩在肩上，随手抓起了一件斗篷。“我会把你们带到空港，”他说。“帮你们找一艘船，可以吗？”他把斗篷递给Obi-Wan，Obi-Wan好奇地看了他一眼，接过了斗篷。

他们的指尖短暂擦过彼此，Anakin咽了口唾沫，感觉神经被轻轻拨动了一下。“谢谢你，”Obi-Wan披上斗篷，说。 _斗篷_ 同样吞没了他，它显然太大了，这让Anakin的内心紧皱在一起。“你真是太好了。”

“不用客气，”Anakin说，这份善意让他付出了太多，他已经算不清楚了。被不断地提醒自己是个白痴的事实已经在他的心里生根发芽。“咱们还是尽快送你们离开这里吧。”也许他们能到达空港。也许他能把Obi-Wan和孩子送到一艘船上。也许他再也不会见到他们了，但是Obi-Wan猛地把头转向一边，突然紧张了起来。

“怎么了？”Anakin问。

Obi-Wan回头看着他，表情严肃。“这里还有别的出口吗？”

“有。”Anakin皱了一下鼻子。“当然有，我又不是——”

“在哪里？”

“怎么了？”Anakin皱眉看着自己为这栋破败不堪的建筑物的门厅设置的监控画面，因画面上出现的身影而咒骂了起来。他之前只在视频里见过克隆人士兵。他们的盔甲和爆能枪在 _他自己房子_ 的监控画面上显得更加令人生畏。“他们是来找你的？”

Obi-Wan盯着他看了一会儿，然后点了点头。他指了指那个孩子。“还有他。”

“当然了。”Anakin转身，一只手放在Obi-Wan的肩膀上，让他跟着自己。“好吧，这边走。”他不得不推开一堆零件，才能露出舱口。他拉开控制面板上的盖子时，有人在朝他的前门 _开枪_ 。

他猛地拉动着舱门，听见门咔哒一声打开了，他转过身刚好接住了Obi-Wan塞给他的孩子。Obi-Wan穿着一件从肩膀上滑下去的衬衫，他看起来很累，忍受着疼痛，精神不佳。他伸手拿过腰带上的武器，说：“把他带到安全的地方。我会为你们争取一些时间。”

Anakin翻了个白眼抓住了Obi-Wan的胳膊。“我们不会这么做，”Anakin说，因为在他把Obi-Wan拖出沙漠，没挣到一分钱，还花掉了大部分的积蓄，好不容易把这个人救了下来之后，他是绝对不会让他再中几发爆能束，然后高尚地死去的。

“什么——”

Anakin拽着他往前走，进入了两套公寓之间的狭小黑暗的空间里。他怀里仍然抱着那个孩子，他在他的怀里不停地扭来扭去，但他至少还保持了安静。Anakin推着Obi-Wan往前走，说了声“嘘”，然后点了几下门另一侧的控制面板。

通道里一片漆黑，但是Anakin曾经特意闭着眼睛熟悉过这个地方，只是为了以防万一。他带着Obi-Wan往前走，当他听到撞击和爆能枪的声音在他的公寓里响起时，他缩了缩身子。他们马上就要走到通道的尽头了，这时一个更有上进心的士兵在墙上炸出了一个洞，让光线照亮了通道内部。

Anakin厉声喊道：“快跑”，然后拉着Obi-Wan向前冲去。以Obi-Wan的伤势来说，奔跑对他没什么好处，但他什么也没有抱怨，哪怕Anakin的腿更长，他也能跟得上Anakin的速度。Anakin带着他冲出通道，来到炙热的日光下，然后带着他躲进一条小巷，听着士兵们不断远去的声音。

没有人比他更了解这座城市。他彻底甩开了他们，然后把Obi-Wan拉进了一座旧仓库，直到这时他们才放慢了脚步。他们刚一慢下来，Obi-Wan就摇晃着倒在了Anakin的身上，重重地喘着粗气。Anakin低头看向他，发现他正按着自己的身侧，手指沾满了鲜红的血液。

Anakin抑制住一声惊叫。他们不需要让任何人知道他们的方位。他动身把Obi-Wan按在最近的一面墙上，把孩子推到他的怀里。Obi-Wan毫无怨言地接过了他，仰着头，任凭Anakin把他的斗篷拉到一边，掀开那件过大的衬衫。

“伤口裂开了，”Anakin皱着眉说。他腹部的伤口情况最糟。血已经浸透了绷带，正顺着肚子流下来。

“我没注意到，”Obi-Wan咬着牙说，Anakin哼了一声。“你抱一下他。我能处理这个。”Anakin已经有点厌倦了有个孩子被强行塞到他怀里，更不用说他甚至连这个孩子的名字都不知道，但他还是接过了他。Obi-Wan吞咽了一下，拿起他的武器，然后说：“伤口里没什么东西吧？”

“至少我没——我操！”

Anakin没想到他会把光剑的 _剑刃_ 直接压在伤口上，但他就是这么做的，他拼命咬着牙。他的嘴唇因肉体烧灼的味道微微颤抖着，但是仅此而已。他没有发出任何声音，没有呜咽，没有尖叫，只是烧灼封住了伤口，然后关掉了武器。

Anakin目瞪口呆地看着他，然后说道：“一个诊断工具，哈？”

Obi-Wan大笑一声，他睁开眼睛，露出一个难看的微笑。“他们一定在找我，”他说。“你最好趁早离开我们。”

Anakin白了他一眼。“不可能的事，”他说。“我可以把咱们弄出城，去一个安全的地方。除非你更愿意留在这里等死？”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“那就请吧，”他说，无力地打了个手势。“带我们去安全的地方。”

Anakin看了他一眼。“你还能走吗？”

Obi-Wan瞥了他一眼，似乎有些惊讶，但Anakin不知道那是 _为什么_ 。自从他在沙漠里发现他们以来，他就一直在尽其所能地帮助他们。“我受过更严重的伤，”Obi-Wan说，整理着斗篷和衬衫，然后离开了墙壁。Anakin毫不怀疑他说的话。他见过遍布Obi-Wan全身的伤疤。

他点了点头，调整了一下抱着孩子的姿势；Obi-Wan看起来不应该再承受额外的负担了，他伸手拉住他跟着自己。“这边走。别出声。”

#

Anakin从城市另一边的垃圾场里找到了一艘飞行艇。如果他准备多做停留的话，他肯定不会做出这个选择，但是他怀疑垃圾场的所有者会很乐意追捕他。大多数人认为招惹沙人就是自找麻烦，不值得冒这个险。

然而Anakin发现沙人其实更害怕 _他_ ，毕竟他们掠走他母亲的时候已经领教过他的厉害了。他催促着Obi-Wan爬上飞行艇，然后把孩子放在了他的腿上。

他们不慌不忙地逃出了这座城市，尽量不引起注意。他们最好不要因为超速冲出城市而把自己变成一个活靶子。毫无疑问会有人注意到他们的离开，比如那些虎视眈眈的人，但是Anakin有两把爆能枪，还有一些不为人知的惊喜。

他已经准备好迎接一些麻烦了。

他一直等到远离了城市，才看了Obi-Wan一眼。他抱着孩子，头向后靠在座椅上，眼周紧绷着的线条表明他还醒着。他的脸色很差。

Anakin皱了皱眉，从他的身上移开了视线，扫描着前方的道路和周围的山，寻找着必然会有的埋伏，然后说，“好吧，这趟旅程要花上几天时间了。所以，告诉我吧。你的孩子叫什么名字，我总不能一直叫他‘那孩子’吧。也别跟我说‘我不知道会更安全’之类的废话，我是在帮你们逃脱军队的追捕。就算你不告诉我也不会让我更安全的。”

Obi-Wan发出了一个轻轻的声音，也许是在笑，他在座位上挪动了一下。“有道理，”他说。“他叫Luke。”

“Luke。”Anakin看了孩子一眼——他又睡着了——看着他柔软的脸颊和毛茸茸的头发。他不知道塔图因的风沙要花多久才能把他打磨坚硬。他甩开了这个想法，毕竟还有其他的问题在他的脑海里打转。他的注意力回到了Obi-Wan的身上，他不应该看起来这么柔软，但是……Anakin清了清嗓子。“那他的母亲呢？她在哪里？”

Obi-Wan睁开了眼睛，但是Anakin觉得他的目光没有落在周围的任何地方。他的眼神遥远。“离这里很远，”他说。“我不知道具体是哪。她没告诉我她要去哪里。”

Anakin点了点头。这种事情时有发生。“我很抱歉，”他说，他脑海深处的一个声音低语着暗示他，这个女人——无论她是谁——她的损失可能是他的收获。这种想法太蠢了。他不应该过多在意某个被军队追捕的绝地，特别是他还带着个孩子。

Anakin不需要这些牵挂。他清了清嗓子。“你们——我以为绝地不会……”他做了个有点粗鲁的手势，Obi-Wan再次笑了起来，这一次笑得更大声了，然后笑声变成了一阵咳嗽。

“我们不会，”他说，更有表现力地重复了一遍他的手势，这让Anakin的耳朵发烫。“Luke不是……他不是我的儿子。我们没有血缘关系。”

Anakin斜睨了他一眼。“那么你最好解释一下，为什么你会带着一个不属于你的孩子，”他提醒道。

有那么一瞬间，他以为Obi-Wan不会解释，以为他会守口如瓶。但是Obi-Wan抬起头看着天空，终于给出了答复。“我和他的母亲是多年的老朋友了。她——她在几个月前联系了我。她很担心，因为她……怀孕了。但是没有父亲。我知道这听起来很奇怪，但是我没有理由怀疑她会对我说谎。”

“是啊，”Anakin说，没有表现出自己的不安。他的母亲也总是说他没有父亲。多年以前，他就认为，这只是她不想让他对此过多猜测的一种方式。他没有因此责怪她。在他看来，他也一样没有父亲。

但是。

他清了清嗓子，示意他继续说下去，“然后呢？”

“她的怀孕引起了其他人的注意。我们的调查让我们……”他打了个寒颤。“发现了很可怕的真相。在她怀孕后期，她被绑架了，被——你听说过西斯吗？”

Anakin耸了耸肩。“我听说过那些故事。他们是邪恶的绝地武士，或者别的什么。”

Obi-Wan哼了一声。“是别的什么，”他干巴巴地说，但没有进一步解释。“有一个西斯带走了她。我们认为是他……造成了她的怀孕。我赶过去救她，终于及时找到了她。她生下了Luke和——和他的双胞胎妹妹。”他的声音越来越小，每说一句话，表情都会陷入更深的悲伤。

“好吧，”Anakin说，动了动身子。他有时候可以感知到情绪。他能感受到Obi-Wan此时流露出来的情绪，那是一种巨大的悲伤和失败感。“然后你们分开是因为……？”

“不。”Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“然后我们知道了到底发生了什么。当我救她的时候，西斯尊主——”他深深地吸着气，发出了一声紧绷又痛苦的声音，Anakin伸出手抓着他的肩膀。

“嘿，你为什么不晚点再告诉我呢，”他说，反正这个故事和他们目前的艰难处境关系不大。“你看起来不太好。”

Obi-Wan斜着眼睛看着他，撇着嘴。“我的内脏在流血，很严重，”他说，声音平板，毫无怨言，就好像只是在谈论天气。

“见鬼的。”Anakin四下环顾，真诚地怀疑这个小飞行艇里会有任何医疗用品。他们现在前不着村后不着店。“你怎么什么也没说？你能……”他摆了摆手。“治好自己吗？绝地武士可以自愈吗？”

“我可以进入一种治愈休眠状态，”他说。“但是，”他把Luke转了个方向对着他，挑起眉毛，好像这就足以解释清楚了。

“我可以照看他，”Anakin说，伸手想要把Luke接过来。“做你需要做的一切，保证自己活下来。”

Obi-Wan注视着他，眼神似乎在思考着什么。“我们已经麻烦你太多了——”

“我不介意，”Anakin打断了他。“别担心。这条路我已经走了几十次了。我闭着眼睛都能飞过去。把孩子给我吧。”

Obi-Wan把Luke交给他时，Luke动了一下，但他很快就安静了下来。这可能不是一条带着婴儿出行的最安全的路线，但乞丐没资格挑三拣四。Anakin换了个姿势抱着Luke，Obi-Wan蜷缩起身子，闭上眼睛，安静了下来。

“现在只有你和我了，Luke，”Anakin说，低头看了孩子一眼，然后环顾着周围的山丘。“以及无论哪个在暗处盯着我们的人。”

#

直到Anakin不得不停下来伸展腿脚，他们的朋友才决定上前打个招呼。他谨慎地选择了这个地点，这里离山更近，地势更险峻，在这里，袭击者们不可能一拥而上攻击他。

在一堵竖起的石壁上有一处洞窟，大小还不足以称之为山洞，他把飞行艇留在了那里，在四周做好遮挡，然后爬出来舒展筋骨。

跟在他们后面的几个飞行艇在他停下来大概不过半秒钟内就熄灭了引擎。他笑了笑，左右晃动着脖子，假装什么也不知道。他的内心十分平静，就像在他打斗前经常会感受到的那样。他足够平静，甚至可以听到正在接近的心跳声，他甚至能猜到有多少人正往这边来。

他不需要解决掉所有人。一旦发现任务不值得冒险，拾荒者自然会主动放弃。Anakin背靠着石头，石头上仍然余留着白天的热度，他深吸一口气，当第一声心跳转过拐角时，他举起了手臂，甚至都不需要看着他的目标。

Anakin从不会失手。从不。他的名声已经传开了，但不幸的是，还没传到第一个进入岩石迷宫的外来者的耳朵里。他们安静地倒了下去，爆能枪的声音回荡在夜晚的空气里，然后就只剩下了痛苦的尖叫。

Anakin从另一侧走了出来，肩膀上留下了一道爆能枪的灼伤，从整体来看，这还不算差。有一个拾荒者在Anakin能脱身之前先到了飞行艇那里。Anakin用臀部把尸体推了下去，然后爬回了飞行艇里。

Luke正在嚎啕大哭，这是他第一次听见他放声大哭，Anakin把他抱了起来。“嘿，没事了，”Anakin说，轻轻地拍着他。“那只是一些可怕的噪音。没有什么会伤害到你的。”他听到母亲曾经说过的话从自己的嘴里说了出来，轻轻颤抖了一下。到头来，她还是错了。但是他知道她已经尽了最大的努力让这些话能成真。“没有什么会伤害你，我就在这里。”

#

直到阳光炽热地照耀着大地，热浪残酷地打在飞行艇上时，Anakin才敢再次停下来。这辆飞行艇已经很旧了，性能也不是特别好，而且已经有过热的危险了。他知道这附近有一个山洞，大小刚好容得下他们，于是他把他们带了过去，希望那里是空的。

幸运的是，山洞里确实是空的，尽管里面放着几个可疑的箱子。Anakin没有去动它们。就算不去惹更多的麻烦，他也已经有足够的麻烦缠在身上了。

山洞里比外面凉快一些，但是也没凉快多少。Obi-Wan仍然昏迷着——在休眠，随便吧——Anakin看着他，耸了耸肩，然后把他搬到了后面。他四肢摊开，看起来舒服多了。Anakin把Luke塞到他身边，然后蹲守在山洞的入口处，手里拿着爆能枪，等待着。

#

下一波找上门来的不是拾荒者。他们是克隆兵，他们穿着白色的盔甲，进行着网格式的搜索。Anakin低声咒骂一句，看着他们越来越近。他们人数太多了，更何况，他有种感觉，他们 _不会_ 因为他干掉了其中的几个人就掉头跑掉。

他立刻冲回了飞行艇上，反正双日已经开始落山了。他只能希望飞行艇能撑得住。

他在离开山洞的时候干掉了一个克隆兵，他没有回头。爆能光束在他们身边飞过；Anakin向后开了几枪，狂踩油门，希望他们既不是好车手也不是好枪手。

他真的觉得他们可以成功逃脱，但就在这时引擎打着嗝熄火了，最终滑行着停了下来。“操，”他咆哮道，看着引擎冒起了烟。他已经拉开 _那么_ 远的距离了。他觉得自己被泼了一盆冷水，然后他跳出了飞行艇，拉开引擎盖，没有理会打在皮肤上的金属的热度。

Anakin对各种引擎了如指掌。他弯下腰，驱散烟雾，检查着受损的部位。他能修好，如果有时间的话。他感到心跳声在不断靠近，每一声心跳都缓慢又平稳。

他干掉了第一个出现在视线范围内的克隆兵，一半的注意力仍然留在飞行艇上，如果他之前没有为了帮助Obi-Wan而把自己全部搭进去的话，那么他现在就是了。他刚刚杀了一个克隆兵，一个军队的士兵。他知道自己已经没有退路了。

他换了个目标瞄准，愤怒和恐惧在他的胸腔里交织在一起，越来越多的士兵向他们 _跑_ 来。

“发生什么了？”Obi-Wan问道，他从飞行艇里坐了起来，突然咒骂了一句。

“我们有伴了，”Anakin说，又开了一枪。“我猜是你的朋友们。该死的飞行艇有一根冷却管炸了，它——”

“你能修好吗？”Obi-Wan问，他跳出了飞行艇，脱掉了Anakin的斗篷把它扔在了沙地上。他似乎不准备理会衬衫上干涸的血迹，他取下光剑，在手里转了一圈，向前走了几步。

“我什么都能修好，”Anakin说，“你——”

“那就修好它，”Obi-Wan说，Anakin _想要_ 着手修理，但此时Obi-Wan _动_ 了起来，他的姿态优雅得就像是在跳舞。Anakin目不转睛地看着他，知道自己不应该这么做，Obi-Wan反射着爆能束，动作快到几近模糊。

Anakin摇摇头，俯身查看着引擎，引擎的热度灼伤了他的手指，但他之前就烫伤过手指，太过频繁以至于他都没什么感觉了。他的后颈发痒。空中 _到处_ 都是爆能束。按理说，他应该担心自己会被击中。但他却并不担心。

“好了！”他喊道，他用一小块难看的胶布补好了冷却管，但它最多只能坚持一两天，然后扣上了引擎盖。“她能走了，快回来。”他匆忙爬上引擎盖，钻进驾驶席，然后发动了引擎。

他本以为Obi-Wan会再次争论着想要留下来，但他只是跳上了飞行艇的尾部，仍在不停地反射着爆能束。地上躺着很多身穿白色盔甲的尸体。Anakin抬头看着他，感觉心里被踢了一脚，说：“你应该坐下。”

“我没事，”Obi-Wan说。“走吧。”

Anakin耸耸肩发动了飞行艇。他以为Obi-Wan马上就会意识到自己的错误，但他只是继续站在那里，就好像他不知怎样地把自己牢牢拴在了飞行艇上，光剑挥舞着形成了一个模糊的、嗡嗡作响的盾牌，直到爆能束再也追不上他们。

直到那时他才支撑不住倒了下来，他后退一步，然后跌倒在了后座上。Anakin向后伸出手，在他摔倒的时候接住了他，问道：“嘿，嘿，你还好吗？”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头，他浑身是汗，皮肤很烫，他说：“不，不太好，”然后他再次陷入了昏迷。

#

Anakin本来 _计划着_ 想直奔他母亲家而去，回家。但他们明显被跟踪了，而跟踪他们的人不只有拾荒者。他调整了路线，深入到那些外来者们不屑于绘制地图的山丘之中，那里是走私隧道，是奴隶坑。

塔图因有一半的道路都在地下，隧道的走向会根据当时使用者的需要而变化。Anakin带着他们深入地下，避开了那些好走的路，消失在了人们的视线中。

地下更凉快一些，等他们停下来的时候，甚至已经觉得有点冷了。他照顾着Luke，让这个孩子在洞穴里尽可能地保持安静是至关重要的事。山洞里住着各种各样的生物。然后他去查看了一下Obi-Wan，他正在发烧，侧身蜷缩着躺在那，浑身发抖。

Anakin咕哝着咒骂了一句，掀开了他的衬衫，检查其下的伤势。其他的伤口没有再裂开，但是Obi-Wan腹部的皮肤已经变成了紫黑色。他轻轻地按着那里，那里摸上去有点硬。“不要死，”Anakin厉声对他说，“我是认真的。你最好是在进行治愈休眠，听见了吗？”

但他没有得到回答，他四处查看着，不知道该做些什么，不知道该怎么帮助他。他需要睡眠，他已经太久没有合上过眼睛了。他伸了个懒腰，把Obi-Wan拉近了些，希望自己身体散发的热量可以驱散他的颤栗，然后安放好Luke。

他只能希望没有人会找到他们。

#

“嗯。”Anakin感到有人在他身旁不停地扭动，于是醒了过来，坦白说，他已经睡了很久了。他紧了紧手掌，感受着胸前和手掌下的肌肉线条，他的鼻尖向前蹭了蹭，睡眼惺忪，还没有完全醒过来。

当Anakin用嘴唇擦过柔软的皮肤时，他怀里的人再次静止不动了，直到那时Obi-Wan才说话，“你也早上好。我们现在在哪里？”

Anakin眨了眨眼，一下子清醒了过来。“在飞行艇的后座上，”他说，虽然他已经彻底醒过来了，但却还是假装自己迷迷糊糊的。他们四肢交缠在一起。他的一只手伸进了Obi-Wan的衬衫里，手指摊开放在他的下腹上。他现在正埋在Obi-Wan的脖子里呼吸。

“啊，”Obi-Wan说。Luke的一只小手按在了Anakin的鼻子上。“为什么？”

“因为我需要睡觉，而你正处于昏迷中。”Anakin强烈认为他们应该动一动。Obi-Wan _一定_ 能感觉到自己醒来时的状态。鉴于他们目前的亲密接触，这是不可避免的。

“我 _没有_ 昏迷，”Obi-Wan说，Anakin想要争论说，如果他非要称之为治愈休眠的话，那也没什么区别，但这时Luke开始抱怨起来了，Obi-Wan离开了他的身边。Anakin决定爬出飞行艇，去检查一下引擎，他做了几个深呼吸，直到他的晨间问题得以缓解。

当Obi-Wan走到他身边时，他的问题威胁着想要再次冒出来，Obi-Wan的衬衫彻底从肩膀上滑了下去，他的怀里抱着孩子。Anakin看了他一眼，脸红了，然后问道：“你还好吗？”

“我感觉好多了，”Obi-Wan说，但Anakin不能完全确定他话里的可信度。这个疯子能在内脏出血的情况下干掉一整个连的士兵。他显然不应该相信Obi-Wan能对自己的健康状况做出准确的评估，但那却是Anakin这辈子见过的最令人印象深刻的事。“谢谢你。”

“我们该出发了，”Anakin说，他关上了引擎盖，非常感激他们似乎不打算讨论他失控的小问题。

#

“好吧，”半天以后，Anakin说；他们正在赶路，如果运气好的话，他们已经彻底甩开追踪他们的人了。“那么告诉我，当你去救Luke母亲的时候，这位西斯尊主做了什么。”

Obi-Wan畏缩了。Anakin用眼角的余光看着他，感觉很糟糕，但他需要知道自己到底摊上了什么麻烦，所以他没有收回这个问题。Obi-Wan抚摸着Luke的头——这孩子又睡着了——然后说道：“他……绝地武士团的成员在战争期间都担任了将军。”

“我听说了，”Anakin说。他看过那些全息影像，它们全都是关于绝地武士的，以及他们如何领导了这场战役或是那场战役。他们是如何输掉了战争的。他们是如何把别人留下等死的。很长一段时间以来，大多数消息都是很可怕的。

Obi-Wan点了点头。“我们——我们和克隆人一起战斗。”

“比如之前追杀我们的那些人，”Anakin说。

“是的，”Obi-Wan说，听起来悲伤而疏离。“但那些人不是……我的部下。在我救出我的朋友之后， _当_ 我正救我的朋友出去的时候，他们背叛了我们。他们——他们杀了我的兄弟姐妹。毫无预警。在战场上，在圣殿里。那是——孩子们——”

“嘿，”Anakin从来不知道该如何安慰别人。这并不是他生活中经常能用得到的技能。他伸出手握住了Obi-Wan的肩膀，手指摩挲着他的皮肤。“没事了。”

“不，”Obi-Wan说，苦笑了一声。“在那之后，我去了圣殿。我不相信……”他的声音低了下去，眼里闪烁着水光。“我看到了那些尸体。他们就这么把他们留在了那里，留在他们倒下的地方。他们杀了所有人。就连最小的孩子也没放过。”

Anakin吞咽一下，移开了视线，黑暗的记忆潜入他的脑海。当沙人掳走了他的母亲时，他怒火冲天，当他们找到了她并把她带回了家时，他已怒不可遏。如果当时没有其他人和他在一起——Cliegg和Owen——他不确定 _自己_ 会对营地里的所有人做出什么事。

“你是怎么逃出来的？”他问，试图撇开那些记忆。

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“幸运？我的部队，他们——他们试图杀了我。但是我逃出来了。我看到了圣殿，我去追我的朋友……”他的声音低了下去，他闭上眼睛，蜷起身子，仿佛在忍受着巨大的疼痛。“我们不知道西斯尊主为什么会想要这对双胞胎，”他慢慢说道。“但我们不能让他得到他们。所以我们……我们每人带走了一个，我们尽可能地远离对方。克隆兵不知怎样追踪到了我。他们在这个星球上空把我击落。所以我现在就在这了。”他轻轻笑了一下，笑容很难看。“把你拖入了危险之中。”

“你 _真_ 是个大麻烦，”Anakin告诉他。

“幸好有一个这么善良的人找到了我，”他说，Anakin哼了一声。他知道自己算不上善良。但他或许有点喜欢Obi-Wan会这么想。也许他暂时还不想打消Obi-Wan的这个念头。

他把这个想法抛到了一边，说：“我们很快就要回到地表了。希望那里不会有任何惊喜在等着我们，但是为了以防万一……”

“我会做好准备的，”Obi-Wan说。

#

“我曾经遇到过一个绝地，”Anakin说，当飞行艇的引擎开始不停地嗡嗡作响时，他们不得不再次停下来，那是一天中最热的时候。他们挤在峭壁下的阴影里，酷热难耐。

Obi-Wan看着他，扬起了眉毛。他热得快要烧起来了。他白皙的皮肤承受不住塔图因双日的炙烤。“是吗？”

Anakin点了点头，希望自己从没提起过这件事，但是Obi-Wan的出现让所有的记忆都回来了。他用脚跟蹭着沙地。“是啊。好多年以前的事了。那时候我还是个孩子。然后那个人出现了，他长得又高又大，到处弄钱来修他的飞船。”

Obi-Wan直起了身子，头歪向一边。“个子很高，留着长发？”

Anakin对上了他的视线，皱着眉，“对。他还带着一个奇怪的家伙，我从来没见过他的种族。Qui-Gon Jinn大师。”他永远不会忘记这位绝地的名字。起初，他把这个名字视做希望的灯塔，后来，当他意识到所有承诺都是一个谎言，没有人会回来接他时，他把这个名字视作不再相信任何人的警示。“你认识他？”

Obi-Wan看上去深受打击，表情中略过一丝深沉的痛苦。他扯了扯嘴角，然而他的表情里没有任何觉得好笑的成分。“是啊，我认识他。他训练了我。”

“哦，是吗？”Anakin移开了视线，紧咬牙关。“好吧，他 _说过_ 他会——”

“他死了。”Obi-Wan轻声打断了他。“死在一个名为纳布的星球上。就在他离开 _这颗_ 星球后不久。我们当时在执行一项任务，为了保护纳布女王，我们分开了。他带着女王上了他的船，然后派我和一位侍女离开了，那位侍女……好吧，这不重要。”

某些冰冷的东西钻进了Anakin的心脏。他转身看着Obi-Wan，感觉像是撕开了一块旧伤的痂。“然后呢？”

Obi-Wan的微笑垮了下来，他在身侧打了个手势。“我们当时在保护纳布。一个西斯出现了，他从塔图因起就在跟踪我的师父。我们和他战斗，然后……Qui-Gon师父牺牲了。”

世界像是在他的脚下重塑。所有他相信是真实的东西都突然翻转了过来。这个消息几乎让他感到眩晕，他说：“那么那个西斯呢？”

Obi-Wan将视线移向一旁，双手紧握着。他说：“我杀了他。或者说，我以为我杀了他。”他摇了摇头。“我很抱歉。我能看出来你对原力敏感。”他回头看着他，眼里流露出悲伤的神情。“我——如果他还活着，我很确定他会回来接你的。如果我知道的话……”他的声音低了下去，肩膀向下耷拉着，像是在他已经背负着的所有东西上又添加了一个负担。

“但你不知道，”Anakin摇了摇头，说。他不知道自己是什么 _感受_ ，但他的心里似乎轻松了一些。他以为Qui-Gon只是……只是说了些安慰人的陈词滥调，好能获得Anakin的帮助，然后就离开了。他以为自己被利用了，然后就被抛弃了。他以为……

好吧，他错了。“嘿，”他说，经过了这么多天的近距离接触后，把手放到Obi-Wan的手臂上，轻轻握着他，这种感觉很自然。“你并不知道。而且，再说了，如果他回来接走了我，听起来我现在就已经死了。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头，看向了一旁。“不过，你那时候一定还是一个孩子，我只能想象——”

“但我现在不是个孩子了，”Anakin打断了他，他很难对一个为了拯救一整颗星球而牺牲了自己的男人保持愤怒，而他也不可能对Obi-Wan生气，因为他从来不知道Anakin的存在。况且，他尤其不想让Obi-Wan把他当成一个难过的九岁小孩。

Obi-Wan上下打量着他，扬起眉毛，翘起嘴角，说：“不，你当然不是了。”

Anakin总是听说绝地不会恋爱，Obi-Wan也说过他们不会。但Obi-Wan此时正抬头看着他，当Anakin抬起一只手抚过他的下巴时，他轻轻地吸了一口气。紧张的气氛在他们之间嗡嗡作响，但也仅此而已了，因为此时Luke哭闹了起来。

#

“我们一天之内应该就能到了，”第二天，Anakin把飞行艇停在了另一个阴凉处，说道。这是他记忆里最热的一天之一，热到甚至可以看见空气在振动。所有的一切都是静止的，就连风也是一样。他做了个鬼脸，脱下了衬衫，然后把它丢到了飞行艇里。

他回头看了一眼，发现Obi-Wan在看着他，但他的眼神里并没有Anakin所期待的热烈。相反，他微微抿着嘴，然后说道：“你中枪了。”

Anakin低头看了眼自己的手臂，耸了耸肩。“只是擦伤罢了，”他说。“我也一样受过更重的伤。”

Obi-Wan的视线在他的身上游走。他把头发从脸上拨开，说道：“我看得出来。发生了什么？”

Anakin叹了口气。这些伤疤要么恢复得很好——所以很多人会觉得它们很迷人——要么恢复得很糟。他还不确定Obi-Wan对此会是什么态度。“在我大部分的童年里，我和我妈妈都是奴隶。所以……”他指了指自己后背肩膀上纵横交错的白色伤疤，看着Obi-Wan的嘴唇越抿越紧。“当我长到了一定年龄后，我没有选择那些 _最安全_ 的工作。这里的生活很艰难。”

“我明白了，”Obi-Wan说，好像他自己看起来不像是被别人用施舍和祈祷修补完整才能活到现在的。

“我一直想知道为什么绝地会允许这种事发生，”Anakin说，童年的回忆总是会让他的情绪变得阴暗。“奴隶贸易。你们——他们本可以阻止这些的，如果他们想的话。”

Obi-Wan移开了视线，声音紧张了起来，“我们服从于——我们曾经服从于——议会的决定。我们不能——”

“为什么不能？”Anakin打断了他，在沙地上踱着步。人们总是能找到 _借口_ 不去介入，不去阻止坏事的发生。那些理由总是又可笑又自私——

“因为在很久以前，绝地总是想做什么就做什么，而那……”他停了下来，吞咽着。“那几乎毁灭了整个银河系。所以我们发誓不会再这样行事。我们服从于议会的指示，遵守他们的规定。服从人民的意志。”

“而人民并不在乎，”Anakin摇了摇头，尖刻地说。“我一点也不惊讶。他们为什么要在乎，他们住着豪华的房子，生命安全，无忧无虑。那种人从来不会去在乎像我这样的人。”他瞥了他一眼，心脏在胸腔里拧在了一起，他想起Obi-Wan身上的那些旧伤。当Anakin和他的母亲遭受着苦难的时候，Obi-Wan显然没有无所事事地坐着。“或者像你这样的人。”

Obi-Wan沉默了。他移开了视线，什么也没说，他闭上了眼睛，周围的世界酷热难耐。他说：“让我看看你的胳膊。”Anakin一动不动地站着，看着他走近。他的指尖触碰着Anakin的皮肤，冰凉而坚定。他的动作像是他对如何包扎伤口驾轻就熟，像是他根本不需要思考一样。

#

经过一夜的长途跋涉，他们终于到了Lars家的农庄。第一轮太阳升起时，Anakin把飞行艇开进了农庄。Owen跑了出来，手里端着一把步枪，Anakin关掉引擎时，他看了他一眼，然后绽开了一个笑容。

“Anakin！”他叫道，把枪抗在了肩上，然后上前单手把他拉进了一个拥抱。“这真是意想不到。Shmi没说你要来。”

“她不知道我会过来，”Anakin说，拍拍Owen的肩膀，退开了拥抱，然后他向飞行艇的方向歪头示意。在此期间，Obi-Wan从飞行艇里爬了出来，小心地把Luke抱在怀中。“Owen，这位是……”也许他们最好还是不要知道Obi-Wan _到底_ 是谁，“Ben。还有他的儿子，Luke。Ben，这是Owen，我的继兄。”

“很高兴见到你，”Owen说，仍然笑容满面，他走到Obi-Wan面前和他握了握手。“进来吧，大家这时候应该都起来了。”他转身向主屋走去，Anakin在他身后点了点头。

“Ben？”Obi-Wan挑起眉毛问道。

Anakin耸了耸肩，压低声音向他靠近。“难道你更希望我介绍你为Obi-Wan将军吗？快进去吧，”他说，一只手轻轻放在Obi-Wan的背上。“我先去把飞行艇藏起来，马上就过去。”

待在Lars家里总是让Anakin感觉非常不舒服。当他们第一次来到这里的时候，Anakin对整个银河系感到非常气愤，特别是因为Cliegg买下了他们而对他感到尤为生气。就算他同时解放了他们也没能改变他的态度，真的。至少一开始的时候是这样。

Anakin一有足够的能力就逃离了这里，他先去了莫斯艾斯利，想要找一份工作，随便什么工作都可以。他作为一个机械师接了不少活，也为别人打了不少架，他一直在攒钱，打算攒到足够的钱去买一艘旧飞船，然后彻底离开这颗星球……

然后他遇到了坠机濒死的Obi-Wan，然后所有的计划都落空了。

他把飞行艇推进了一个仓库，在上面堆了一些零件和设备，把这堆乱七八糟的东西盖起来，然后掸掉手上的灰尘。他可能是疯了，但是能再次见到他的母亲还是很令人欣慰的。他看了一眼身上脏兮兮的衣服，耸了耸肩，把头发向脑后梳去。反正她很早以前就习惯了他脏兮兮地出现在自己面前。

当他矮身钻进门时，主屋里非常热闹。由于Owen的新婚妻子之前也搬了进来，所以房子里已经很拥挤了。他只能想象当他和Obi-Wan加入进来，并且不知道会待多久时，这里会挤成一个什么样子。他的母亲坐在桌旁，抱着Luke，梳理着他柔软的头发。Anakin哪里也没有看到Obi-Wan的身影。

“Ani，”他的母亲叫他，甚至没有抬头看他一眼，但是——就像他自己一样——她总能觉察到一些事情。“这个孩子真可爱。”她终于抬起头来看着他，饱经风霜的脸上带着一个温柔的微笑。

“我也这么觉得，”Anakin说，走到水池边去洗手洗脸。“Ben呢？”

“Owen带他去好好清洗干净了。可怜的家伙看起来需要休息一下。”她眯起眼睛，抬起下巴指着桌子。Anakin乖乖地在桌边坐下，和她互相看着彼此，她心不在焉地照顾着Luke。过了一会儿，她说：“你能告诉我为什么你会带他们来这里吗，Ani？我们已经快有一年没见到你了。”

Anakin在椅子上扭了扭身子，看向了一旁。回到这里，回到这个他母亲过着的奇怪的小生活里，对Anakin来说是一个很艰难的决定，但她看起来却有一种说不出的幸福。就算是几年前她被沙人掳走之后，她也从没考虑过离开这里。上次他前来拜访的时候，他们为此大吵了一架。

她希望他能留在这里，不要再在城市里四处奔波。他不必去做一个农夫，她说，附近有很多人愿意付钱让他帮忙修理机器人和设备，但是……

自打Anakin记事起，他真正想做的就只有离开该死的塔图因，到群星中去。他叹了口气，用手揉着脸，把所有纷杂的思绪抛诸脑后。“他们需要去一个安静的地方待一段时间，就是这样。”

“他们遇上什么麻烦了吗？”她问。

向她撒谎对他们来说没有任何好处，况且，他也从来没有成功地向她说过谎。她每次都能看得出来。“是啊，遇上了点麻烦。”

她的表情柔和了下来，眼神变得温柔，她伸手抓住了他的手。“总是那么照顾别人，”她说，语气充满喜爱和自豪。他回以微笑，伸手抚摸Luke的头发，她把孩子交给了他，然后站了起来，弯下腰亲吻Anakin的头顶。“我去准备点吃的。”

#

洗去了尘土、汗水和血迹，Obi-Wan看上去好多了。他们还为他找到了一些更合身的衣服，Anakin短暂地怀念了一下那曾经若隐若现的锁骨。他柔软的头发——不再沾满污垢——和修剪整齐的胡须也不能完全代替锁骨对他的吸引力。

整个用餐期间，他都保持着彬彬有礼，充满魅力，他让Anakin回答了大多数问题。尽管如此，他的举止还是让Beru脸红了，Anakin几乎能感觉到她脸上散发出来的热度。当他们离开了房子时她回头看了他一眼，Anakin答应要带Obi-Wan四处转转。

这附近没什么可看的。湿气农场不是一项激动人心的事业，对于绝地来说只会显得更无聊，但Obi-Wan也没有看起来不耐烦。当他们来到了Anakin的小工作间时，他微笑了，那里堆满了各种小发明和尚未完成的作品。“这些都是你做的？”他在房间里转了一圈，问道。

“是的，”Anakin抬手蹭了蹭后颈。“它们没什么特别的，我知道，只是……”

Obi-Wan皱着眉回头看了一眼。“你很有天赋，”他说，“Owen给我看了一个你用零件做成的礼仪机器人。它比我见过的任何一个从装配线上生产的机器人都更完善。”

Anakin移开了视线，Obi-Wan的赞美点亮了他的内心，他感到一阵愉悦。“我只是想帮帮我妈妈。”

“嗯，她人很好。”Obi-Wan换了个姿势，他不会保持着一个姿势太长时间，有时候动一下还会让他龇牙咧嘴。Anakin怀疑他身侧的伤口又在疼了。“你们全家人都很好。他们不该因为我惹上麻烦，Anakin。我天黑就走，我可以——”

Anakin伸出手抓住他的肩膀，皱起了眉。“不，不行。你是有什么 _理由_ 一定要出去高贵地找死吗，还是——”Anakin停了下来，看着Obi-Wan的表情，闭上了嘴。只是一瞬间，Obi-Wan的脸上出现了一丝极度痛苦的表情，然后立刻消失了。“Obi-Wan？”

Obi-Wan移开了视线。“克隆兵们不会 _停止_ 寻找我的，但如果他们能抓住我的话——”

“没有人会 _抓住你_ ，”Anakin说，语气比他的本意更尖刻，但是他把Obi-Wan拖出了沙漠，花光了积蓄才把Obi-Wan修补好，然后带着他穿越了半个塔图因终于把他带到了安全的地方。他觉得自己已经和这件事绑在一起了，或者他希望如此。“你不——我知道你很难过，对那些发生了的事，对你的同胞。”

Obi-Wan退缩了，在他的手里扭动着身子。“Anakin——”

Anakin更紧地握住他的肩膀，打断了他，“虽然他们都死了，但这并不意味着你也要去死。所有人都更希望你能活着。”

Obi-Wan的嘴角拧成了一个奇怪而紧绷的微笑。他说：“哦，我相信那不是——”

“我指的不是那些士兵，或者西斯，或别的什么人。我的意思是……”他朝主屋的方向挥了挥手。“那些需要你的人。比如Luke。还有，”他深吸一口气，靠得更近了些，手指摩挲着Obi-Wan的手背。“还有我。”

Obi-Wan屏着呼吸，看着他们的手，然后慢慢抬起头来。Anakin不是很确定他们之间是一种什么关系，也不确定Obi-Wan对他是什么感觉，但是，他从不畏惧做任何事。

他母亲总是开玩笑地说他天不怕地不怕。

他低下头，鼻尖摩擦着Obi-Wan的鼻子，但此时屋外的阳光和Beru的声音一起涌了进来，宣告说，如果他们晚上想吃晚饭的话，现在就应该过来干点活了。

Anakin骂了一句，听见Obi-Wan说：“当然了，我们很乐意帮忙。也许你可以好心地告诉我该做点什么？”

#

农庄里空间资源很紧张。哪怕在Anakin还是个孩子的时候，空间也永远不够用。他发现他的母亲怀里抱着一堆床单，正在为房间分配发愁，然后他走过去用肩膀轻轻撞了她一下。“他们可以和我一起住在我的房间里，没关系的。”

她扬起两边的眉毛看着他。“你的房间里已经没有任何多余空间了，”她说。“还是说你不记得你离开的时候那里乱成了什么样子吗？”

“别担心，”Anakin说，就像任何一个他待了几天的房间一样，那里大部分的平面上都堆满了零件和杂物。他从她的手里接过床单。“我会收拾好的。”

他让Obi-Wan留下来收拾晚餐，自己则钻进了他的卧室，一些被他封存起来了的记忆再次出现在脑海中。在他的成长过程中，他总是会想象，等他终于能拥有一个属于自己的房间时，他希望那会是一个巨大的房间，有着明亮的窗户和凉爽的微风。但他却只得到了这么一个小房间，闷热，还满是沙子，也许他应该心存感激，但那时候……

好吧。

他摇了摇头，把很久以前就弃置了的工作清理到了一边。杂物堆下面竟然有地板，甚至还有一张床。他迅速又彻底地清理着房间。Luke还不够大， _去_ 不了任何地方，但Anakin并不知道小孩子什么时候才会开始爬。他并不想冒这个险。

他正清理着床底下的东西时，一个身影出现在了他的门口。他抬头看见Owen正打量着房间，然后朝他的继兄点了点头。“你的朋友们看起来都安顿好了，”Owen微笑着说。他拿着一把扫帚，心不在焉地清理着沙子，从长远来看这其实并没有什么用。

“谢谢你们能让我们留下来。”Anakin从来不擅长闲谈，与Owen之间则更是如此。如果换一个人生，他们或许还可以成为朋友，但是在他们相遇的时候，Anakin并不想要一个朋友或是一个兄弟。他想要群星。

Owen似乎并不对此积怨在心，他从不会这样。他轻轻地摇着头说：“我们不会把你们赶出去的，特别是你们还带着一个孩子。还有那个可怜的人。Beru说他看起来像是从背后中过枪。”

一想到Beru看到了Obi-Wan正在愈合的伤口，Anakin立即压下了心里的 _某种_ 条件反射。他只是点了点头。“是啊。”他们各自沉默地做着手上的工作，但正是这种沉默，让Anakin脖子上的汗毛都立了起来。他抬起头，看见Owen正专注地清扫着一个角落，然后问道，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Owen飞快地冲他笑了一下，低下了头。“他就是……对你来说太老了点，不是吗？”

“不，”Anakin说，他不知道Obi-Wan _到底_ 有多大。他的年龄大到鬓角已经出现了白发，眼角在微笑或皱眉时会出现皱纹。大到身上的伤疤已经比任何人都要多。大到能站在一辆全速前进的飞行艇上，击打着爆能束，好像这很 _容易_ 一样。但这并没有改变Anakin对他深入骨髓的欲望，所以他认为Obi-Wan的年龄对自己来说刚刚好。

“那好吧，”Owen耸耸肩说，好像他并不是很能理解，他帮忙清扫了房间剩下的地方，期间只是随便聊了些关于农场和他父亲身体状况的话题——自从受到了沙人的袭击以来，他的身体就一直在变差。

#

当这一天终于结束了时，Obi-Wan看着Anakin房间里唯一的一张床，扬起了眉毛。Anakin对他耸了耸肩，同时因为Obi-Wan走进了这个狭小局促的房间里而不自觉地绷紧了肩膀。他说：“我知道房间不太大。可能没有你之前住的地方那么好。”

“嗯？”Obi-Wan看起来筋疲力尽，和他不久前在餐厅里的状态完全不同，就好像他之前一直戴着副面具，而现在突然摘了下来。Luke已经在他的怀里睡着了。他对着Anakin眨了眨眼。“它比我之前的住处大——”想到圣殿，他突然打断了自己，微微皱着眉。“我非常感激你愿意和我分享你的房间，Anakin。我可以睡在地上——”

“原力啊，”Anakin抱怨道，他翻了个白眼，走向Obi-Wan面前，一只手搭在他的身侧把他带向床边。“没有人要睡在地上。我们已经一起窝在飞行艇里睡了 _好几天_ 了。快躺下吧。”

有那么半秒钟的时间，他以为Obi-Wan会拒绝，但他最终只是说：“好吧，如果你坚持，”然后他把Luke放进了Cliegg从储藏室找出来的小摇篮里。Anakin等着他爬上狭小的床垫，调暗了灯光，犹豫了一秒钟后脱掉了他的衬衫，然后才爬上了床。“夜里会很冷的，”他提醒道，然后把自己的身体贴在了Obi-Wan的身上。床上没有多余的空间；为了不把脚伸在外面，他不得不把腿蜷起来。

“嗯？”Obi-Wan问，Anakin支起一只手臂撑起身子，想在昏暗的光线下看到他的脸。他已经闭上了眼睛，Anakin叹了口气。他轻轻吻过Obi-Wan的额角，然后重新躺回了床垫上，被压抑了的渴求轻轻地推着他。他无视了这些欲望，静静地听着Obi-Wan缓慢沉稳的呼吸声，陷入了睡眠。

#

Anakin本以为他们能在农场上享受几天安静的时光。但是第二天，他就听到了引擎驶近的嗡嗡声，他的胃沉了下去。Obi-Wan也听到了声音，他直起身子，擦掉额头上的汗水，说：“他们找到我了。我得——”

“快来，”Anakin说，没兴趣再听到Obi-Wan提起自己出去送死，好留其他人一条生路的计划。他拉着Obi-Wan的手臂，让他跟着自己。“我已经藏好了飞行艇。Owen今天早上帮我布置了一些假行踪。让他们过来，问几个问题，然后继续追下去。”

“他们会注意到 _我_ 的，”Obi-Wan说，听起来有些好笑，Anakin瞪了他一眼。

“不，他们不会的。”他钻进了主屋，看到Cliegg正抱着Luke，前后摇晃着他。他有一个计划，但是如果Luke醒过来并决定哭闹的话，这个计划就不会成功，而且……好吧。

所有婴儿基本上都长得一样，不是吗？他的母亲转身看了他一眼，然后弯腰查看着湿度计，Anakin说：“我们要来客人了，他们是来找我和Ben的。我带他去我的藏身处，Luke可以——”

“我们会照顾好Luke的，”他的母亲说，用挂在腰间的抹布擦了擦手。“去吧，带他藏起来。”她叫来了Beru，Anakin拉着Ben穿过走廊，踢着墙上的某个地方，然后打开了墙上的一扇小门。这个地区的大多数家庭都有一两个走私货仓。很久以前，Anakin把这个货仓归为己有。每当这个世界变得太过压抑的时候，他就会爬进这里，藏起来。

这里以前还挺大的，他看着门后又小又黑的空间，想着。Obi-Wan看了他一眼，说：“我们绝对挤不进去的。”

“我们当然能挤得进去，”Anakin不相信地说，然后弯腰爬了进去。他背靠着墙坐着，腿尴尬地蜷了起来，他的脚抵在小货仓对面的墙上，头蹭着屋顶。“过来。”

Obi-Wan注视着他，然后看向一旁——引擎的声音越来越大了——他咒骂一句，然后爬了进来。他也没有别的地方能 _去_ 了。Obi-Wan把一个膝盖支在他的身侧，Anakin咽下了一声咕哝，然后Obi-Wan就伏在了他的 _身上_ ，Anakin完全没有考虑到这个。

“保持安静，”Owen在外面说，然后关上了门。

Anakin在黑暗中呼出一口气。他可以感觉到Obi-Wan的呼吸打在他的脸颊上，这里一片漆黑。Obi-Wan的一只手撑在他肩膀上方的墙壁上，支撑着他的体重。他的腿跪在Anakin臀部的两侧。“好吧，”他安静但是愉快地说，扭动着身子，“我们确实挤进来了，我猜。”

Anakin咬着下唇，伸手抓住Obi-Wan的臀部，让他保持不动。他嘶声说道：“别扭来扭去了。”

“扭来扭去？”Obi-Wan又动了起来，Anakin紧紧地抓着他。“我只是想——”前门被敲响的声音彻底打断了他。他们一动不动地坐在黑暗中。他听着Obi-Wan的呼吸声，Obi-Wan的一缕头发掉了下来，蹭着他的皮肤，他没有足够的空间能避开它。

房间并不隔音。Anakin听到他的母亲正在向这些不受欢迎的客人问好。他听到她想请他们喝杯水，听到他们拒绝了。他听到她向他们介绍她的儿媳Beru，和她的新生儿。他听见他们问起一个红铜色头发的男人，留着胡子，可能受伤了，大概在一两天以前经过了这里。

而他的母亲，原力保佑她，早在多年以前就学会了撒谎。没有，她告诉他们，她从没见过这样一个男人。她儿子前来拜访过，但是没有留下来，尽管她非常想念他。他出发往山区走了，要做一次长途旅行，她问他们是否想要留下来吃晚饭，她肯定他们能弄到些吃的。

克隆兵拒绝了她的好意，但他们仍然想要搜查这座房子，他们说。这是为了他母亲的安全着想，他们说。他们在找的那个人很危险，而且可能会在他们不知情的情况下藏在这里。他的母亲耸了耸肩，语气漠不关心地同意了。

Anakin在他们经过时屏住了呼吸，以为他们一定能听到自己的心跳声，但显然，他们并没有听到。搜查的过程感觉毫无尽头。汗水沿着Anakin的脊椎流下，他的思绪飘回到了离他如此之近的Obi-Wan的身体上。

Obi-Wan轻轻吸了一口气，皮肤在他的触碰下抽动了一下，Anakin这才意识到自己正心不在焉地用拇指来回摩擦着Obi-Wan腹部的皮肤。Anakin没法道歉，他不敢冒险发出声音，但他的手停了下来，无视了想要把Obi-Wan按到自己身上的冲动。

迟早会有人来打开这扇关着他们的门。Anakin紧紧抓住这个想法，无视自己心中涌动着的渴望。他们一动不动地挤在一起，直到引擎再次启动，然后声音逐渐消失在远处。

Anakin放松了身体，心脏仍在狂跳。Obi-Wan也挪动着身子，紧张的情绪随着呼吸消失了，他大腿上的肌肉放松了下来，等Anakin意识到他应该握紧双手继续 _撑住_ 他的时候，已经太迟了。Obi-Wan柔软地轻哼了一声，靠在了他的身上，当Obi-Wan低声询问的时候，Anakin发誓他可以看到Obi-Wan好奇地偏过了头，“那是……你的爆能枪吗？”

“你很清楚那是什么，”Anakin咬着牙回答，克制着把牙磨碎的冲动。他 _母亲_ 随时可能会打开这扇门。Obi-Wan又动了动身子，这个混蛋，Anakin在黑暗中向前探出头去，因为如果Obi-Wan要是继续在 _他的腿上_ 扭来扭去的话，Anakin就不得不吻他了，这时屋外的光线照了进来。

“他们走了，”他的母亲说，她脸上的担忧足以熄灭Anakin血液里燃烧着的部分火焰。“你们可以出来了。”

#

在自己的旧床上醒来永远不会觉得是件正常的事，Anakin想。但他已经习惯了在Obi-Wan的身边醒来。第二天早上，当他醒来却发现Obi-Wan不在身边时，他立刻从睡意朦胧的茫然状态中清醒了过来。他突然坐了起来，以为Obi-Wan去向克隆兵投降了，然后——

他正盘腿坐在Anakin房间里的一小块空地上，双手放在膝盖上，他闭着眼睛低着头。现在只是凌晨时分，第一个太阳还没有升起来。他的空缺比任何警报都更有效地唤醒了Anakin。

Anakin注视了他很长时间，脉搏慢慢恢复到了正常水平。他看起来平和，镇静。Anakin把双腿放下床，Obi-Wan没有睁开眼睛，他说道：“我在冥想。”

“这是绝地的习惯吗？”Anakin说，揉着眼睛赶走睡意。

“嗯。”Obi-Wan睁开了眼睛，昏暗的房间里几乎看不清他的脸。“是的。”他停了下来，深吸一口气，然后继续说道，“你对原力非常敏感。”

“有人这么告诉过我。”Anakin看向了一旁。想起Qui-Gon大师已经不再会让他感到那么愤怒，但是依旧很痛苦。他把思绪抛诸脑后。“Qui-Gon大师提到了纤原体，还有……”他向一旁摆了摆手。

“我可以教你一些，关于原力的知识。”Obi-Wan小心翼翼地说，每一个词都带着迟疑。Anakin回头看着他，无法辨别他的表情。这个想法对他具有很深的吸引力。Anakin多年来一直梦想着成为一名绝地武士，哪怕在他声称自己不再抱有希望之后也是如此。

“你想教我冥想吗？”他问，想到自己能有机会学习一些——任何——关于他与常人不同的那部分的东西，他努力让自己听起来不要太兴奋。

“不止如此，”Obi-Wan说，说真的，Anakin不能同意地更快了。也许这是他性格上的一个缺点，但是可以更多地了解原力， _并且_ 能从Obi-Wan那里得到指导的想法真是太棒了，绝对不能错过。

第二天早上，当Obi-Wan带着他走进了沙漠时，他以为冥想会很无聊，但实际上那并没有那么糟。“我们需要比你的房间更大的空间，”他解释道，“而且沙丘里会很安静。”

Anakin讨厌沙子，但是当Obi-Wan带着他们坐下时，他没怎么反对，他仔细地帮Anakin摆好了姿势。当Obi-Wan把手放在他的下巴上，并把他的头摆正到最合适的角度时，Anakin的脉搏加快了。

冥想对Anakin来说并不容易。当他的思绪本应该保持静止的时候，他总是会想起Obi-Wan，但他努力过了，并且不断努力着，也许Obi-Wan是一个十分优秀的老师，因为经过了几个早晨的冥想后，他觉得自己已经开始掌握窍门了。他坐在沙地上，问道：“你以前训练过别人。你收过徒弟吗？”

Obi-Wan僵住了，像是在试图躲避某些大型捕食者的窥探。Anakin——刚刚融入了周围的世界——感受到了一阵疼痛，就像是身体遭受了攻击。但是痛苦没有透过Obi-Wan的声音传递出来，他说：“是的。我有过两个学徒。”

Anakin看着他，他凝视着沙漠深处的虚无。“两个？”他问道，Obi-Wan没有起身离开，所以他或许想要谈谈这件事。也许他需要谈谈这件事。“同时吗？”

Obi-Wan稍微弯了弯嘴角。“不不——Qui-Gon师父去世后不久，我被指派了一个学徒。我带了他很多年，但他——他——战争开始的时候，有一场大战。那是由西斯领导的。我的徒弟冲在前面，他那时还很年轻，然后……”Obi-Wan打断了自己，声音颤抖。

“我很抱歉，”Anakin说，感受着从Obi-Wan的心里散发出来的赤裸裸的痛苦。“这个西斯，你有没有……？”

Obi-Wan闭着眼睛沉默了一会儿。“我杀了他，是的，”Obi-Wan说，声音紧绷而疲惫。“但那只是最近的事。实际上，就在我坠机前不久。”Anakin开始觉得，Obi-Wan也许是整个银河系中对西斯最大的威胁。难怪克隆兵们在如此拼命地追捕他。

这真的很令人钦佩，而Anakin几乎无法把注意力集中在这样一个事实上：他正坐在一个——独自一人——杀死了两个西斯尊主的绝地面前，而剩下的整个银河系都败在了西斯手下。Obi-Wan的身上仍然散发着巨大的痛苦，Anakin思考着那些未说出口的话。他吞咽了一下。“那你的另一个徒弟呢？”

“Ahsoka，”Obi-Wan安静地说。“她——战争爆发几个月后，她来到了我的身边。我努力保护她，但——但最终决战时，她不在我的身边，而且……”他的声音低了下去，呼吸哽咽着，Anakin伸出手，轻轻握住了他的手指。“我感觉不到她了，”Obi-Wan低声说。他听起来空洞又疲惫。“但是……但是我已经有一段时间感觉不到她了。在这一切发生之前，她离开了武士团。”

“也许她也活下来了，”Anakin说，Obi-Wan闭上了眼睛，仿佛就连希望的暗示都让他无法承受。“嘿，如果是 _你_ 训练了她，那她还是有很大几率能活下来的。”

Obi-Wan没有睁开眼睛，只是简短地点了点头。他清了清嗓子，然后说：“我应该教给你更多关于原力的知识。”

#

接下来的日子过得相对平静。再没有克隆兵来农庄搜查了。他们现在应该正在荒野里追捕班萨，Anakin希望他们能被这项任务彻底吸引住注意力。如果原力打算给他们一个喘息机会的话，那沙人就会找到他们，然后他们就再也无法走出这片沙漠了。

回到农庄让他感觉自己失去了平衡。即使手里有工作要忙，他也从来没法真正适应这里的生活。至少这里有相当多的工作要做。沙子和高温总是把设备搞得一团糟。这就导致了一天中的大部分时间里，Anakin都被挤在处理器和集电器之间，他需要保持设备的正常运转，而这也能让他的手里有事可做。

但这些工作没法完全占据他的脑海，这就成为了一个大问题。

他有太多时间去想Obi-Wan了，而且说实话，他也没有别的事可想。他不确定他们现在是什么关系。他 _从来_ 不知道他们是什么关系。他一直没有时间好好思考这个，直到他现在站在一个齐腰深的通风设备里，指关节被磕地出血，第三十次地回忆着自从他遇见Obi-Wan以来发生的一切。

他做出的一半决定看起来都很疯狂，但是同时，他无法想象自己会做出任何不同的选择。他不能把Obi-Wan留在飞船里等死。不能看着他因为伤势死在Anakin的床上。不能让克隆兵找到他然后杀了他……

摆在他面前的选择足够清晰明了。在每一个时间点上，都只有唯一一个合理的选择摆在他的面前。他对Obi-Wan的感觉，他想要的东西，此时看起来也足够清晰明了。

他不顾一切地想要抚摸Obi-Wan的身体，感受那之下盘踞着的，他曾见识过一两次的原始力量。触碰他的想法就像是想象在最炎热的日子里，用双手抓住一道巨大的雷暴，把它拉近，再驾着车快速穿过它。

火热的欲望让他感到痛苦。

他只是……并不十分确定Obi-Wan想从 _他_ 这里得到什么。Obi-Wan会跟他调情，他很确定这一点。但这似乎有一半都像是条件反射。他也会和Beru以及Owen调情，他甚至还跟他母亲和Cliegg调过一两次情。

Obi-Wan睡在他的床上，他们分享着体温和狭小的床垫，但仅此而已。他 _知道_ Obi-Wan至少有两次感觉到了自己对他毫不掩饰的兴趣。他们只是从没谈过这个问题。

Anakin毫无必要地把一个螺丝拧得很紧，闷闷不乐。很显然，他必须得做那个把这个问题摆上明面的人。下定了决心让他感觉好受多了，同时他也终于搞定了这台机器——他清除了堵塞物——然后直起腰，看到Obi-Wan正从门口走过来。

他知道自己现在脏兮兮的，浑身沾满油渍和尘土。他早些时候脱掉了衬衫，既是为了防止衣服被弄脏，也是为了凉快一些。Obi-Wan上下打量了他一番，然后移开了视线，他说：“你妈妈让我来看看你。她担心你掉进去了。”

“这次没有，”Anakin说，他拿过一条毛巾擦了擦双手。油渍和血迹混在一起，他不小心碰掉了一块痂，立刻倒抽了一口气。

“你受伤了，”Obi-Wan说，走近了些，他伸出手握住了Anakin的手，皱起了眉。Anakin吸了口气，然后屏住了呼吸。Obi-Wan的手比他的小一些，但是布满了伤痕和老茧，强壮而有力。

Anakin嗓音沙哑地说：“这算不上什么。”

Obi-Wan哼了一声，把一只手覆在Anakin的指节上，“没必要忍受疼痛。”他的皮肤尖锐地刺痛了一瞬，然后疼痛的感觉就消失了。“好多了，”Obi-Wan说，移开了手，Anakin低头看着自己闭合了的伤口，指节上新生的皮肤透着淡粉色。

“谢谢，”过了一会儿，他说，清楚地意识到他们站得有多近。

“这是我唯一能做的了，”Obi-Wan说，他抬起头，嘴角带着一丝苦笑。“毕竟你为我付出了那么多。”

Anakin已经想了他一整天了。现在距离他这么近让他有些难以思考。他摇了摇头。“我帮你不是为了得到回报的。”

Obi-Wan的表情发生了变化。他说：“我很清楚你为什么要这么做。”

Anakin移开了视线，下意识地想要否认他的话。他摇了摇头，不愿想起他最初确实考虑过用Obi-Wan交换赏金。“听着，我知道这对于绝地武士来说可能没什么吸引力，但试着赚点小钱不是——”

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan轻声说，他牵过Anakin的另一只手，拇指轻轻抚过Anakin受伤的指节。“我知道你从没想过要把我交给军队。”

“哦，是吗？”Anakin _确实_ 有过这个想法，但那只是一瞬间，最多不过一两秒钟。“那我为什么要费这么大的劲？”

Obi-Wan放开了他的手，疼痛已经消失了，他抬起头直接看进他的眼睛，眼神清澈而锐利。“你帮助我是因为你觉得这是正确的选择。每次都是如此。因为你看到了一个需要帮助的人，而那震动了 _这里_ ，”他伸出手，几乎触碰到了Anakin的胸膛。“因为你不想看到Luke和我受到任何伤害，哪怕这让你付出了太多。因为你 _在意_ 。”

Anakin深深地吞咽着。在塔图因，“在意”没有任何帮助。但他无法反驳Obi-Wan的话。他在这方面一直都很软弱。他的视线移向了一旁，紧咬牙关，说：“也许我这么做只是因为想要你。”

“是啊，你确实想要我，”Obi-Wan说，他话语中的笃定让Anakin重新看向了他。Obi-Wan歪头注视着他。“你几乎没有掩饰过，Anakin。但这并不是你提供帮助的原因。”

Anakin想，与一个能感知你情感的人争论，可能注定会落败。避免争论可能会更有效一些。而且他更 _擅长_ 直接出击。“也许不是，”他说，挪动着身子，他把一只手放在了Obi-Wan臀部旁边的长凳上。“我想要你，这不会困扰你吗？”

“困扰我？”Obi-Wan看起来若有所思，好像他必须认真思考才能回答这个问题。当Anakin向他靠近，把另一只手也放在了长凳上，将Obi-Wan圈在中间时，他看起来还在沉思着。“不。虽然我不确定你对我的吸引力，而且——”

“你想要 _我_ 吗？”Anakin问，因为如果他再不说点什么的话，他就会被他的 _吸引力_ 分散掉太多的注意力，他正用Anakin这辈子见过的最蓝的眼睛抬头看着他。Obi-Wan闭上了嘴，他的视线滑了下去，然后又移了回来，而且，哦，他 _确实想要_ 。Anakin认识这种表情。

“我——你很，当然，非常——”

Anakin决定，他可以晚点再知道自己 _“非常”_ 什么。他倾过身，低下头，吻住了Obi-Wan的嘴唇，因为他们俩都 _想要_ 彼此，原力啊，如果Anakin再多等待一会儿，再多渴望一会儿，他一定会疯的。

Obi-Wan的唇很软。他贴在Anakin的唇上轻轻惊叫了一声，Anakin吞下了他的声音。Obi-Wan随即偏过了头，中断了这个吻，说：“不，我为我们之间的误会道歉，我的武士团——”

“你的武士团？”Anakin问，彻底慌乱了起来，他甚至无法将自己的思绪拼凑起来。“绝地武士团？”

“是的，绝地武士团，”Obi-Wan说，听起来有点被逗笑了，尽管那是一种尖酸刻薄的幽默感。“我……”他比划着。“不能。”

Anakin看着他的侧脸。“你的武士团已经陨落了，”他说，Obi-Wan畏缩了，Anakin皱了皱眉。“对不起，我不是——但是，根据你告诉我的事，绝地武士团已经不存在了，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan看着他，他表情中的诙谐已经消失了，取而代之的是一种深刻的悲伤。“但我仍然是一个绝地。我很抱歉。如果你希望我现在离开，我会走的。不管怎样，这对你们家来说都更安全，而且——”

“去他的。”Anakin抬起一只手抹了一把脸，各种纷杂的思绪在他的脑海里瞬间归了位。“所以你 _拒绝我_ 的原因是，你觉得我会同意你出去牺牲自己？”

Obi-Wan注视着他，表情冷漠，但Anakin有时候也能感知到一些东西。在Obi-Wan的指导下，他现在能比过去感知到的更多了。也许他还不像Obi-Wan那样能轻易地读懂别人，但他知道自己什么时候是对的。他摇了摇头，后退了一步，尖刻地笑了一声。“我——我在乎你。还有Luke。就算你不想要我，这也不会改变任何事。”

好吧，这让Anakin胸口的希望变成了一种深深的痛苦，但是，无所谓了。他从一开始就知道，自己没有什么东西能给予像Obi-Wan这样的人。他只是一个机械师，经常头脑一热冲动行事，他从未离开过塔图因，他只是一个从没过过好日子的奴隶男孩。

他转过身，不想让Obi-Wan——一个将军，一位绝地，一个能做到很多Anakin几乎无法想象的事情的人——看见他的表情。“Anakin，”Obi-Wan在他身后喊着他的名字，但Anakin只是挥了挥手，继续走远了，他走出房子，走进沙漠，只想要天空陪他待一会儿。

也许他会试一试冥想。

#

Anakin直到晚餐过后才回来。他需要炙热的空气来烧灼他的肺和皮肤。直到双日落下，空气开始转冷的时候，他才回来。他猜测Obi-Wan应该已经睡着了，但他却仍然醒着，弓着身子坐在床边，双臂支在膝盖上。“你回来了，”当Anakin走进房间时，他说道，甚至没有抬起头。

“我回来了，”Anakin重复着他的话，冻得浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

Obi-Wan叹了口气，然后站了起来，走过他的身边。“我去睡飞行艇。这样你就可以——”

Anakin抓住了他的胳膊。“睡在这吧，”他说。“你会冻死在外面的。”

Obi-Wan沉默地站了一会儿。“我不想让你为难，”他轻声说，Anakin轻轻哼了一下。

“我不介意，”他说，他在沙漠里冥想的时候意识到了这一点。也许他应该介意的。他已经帮了Obi-Wan这么多，让他能活下来，但这并不是——这并不意味着他有资格得到Obi-Wan不想给他的东西。“我在乎你，Obi-Wan。你和Luke。这种感觉是不会消失的，哪怕是因为……”他向一旁挥了挥手。

Obi-Wan发出了一声微弱的声音，几乎有些受伤。他轻声说：“我不是不想要你。”

Anakin的脊椎里升起了一阵小小的兴奋。他吸了一口气，冰凉的皮肤对Obi-Wan身上散发着的温暖异常敏感。Obi-Wan保持着沉默，他接着说：“但是？”

Obi-Wan深深地吞咽着。他听到了他说的话。“但我——我可能是武士团仅剩的绝地了，唯一的幸存者。我……”他紧闭着双眼，皱着眉。“如果我放弃了绝地之道，这个世界上就再也没有绝地了。绝地武士将会彻底消失。”他声音里的哀伤让他们之间的空气都充满了失落。Anakin试着想象了一下失去自己在意的每一个人，该死的，他试着想象如果他的母亲死在了沙人的手里会怎样，他不寒而栗。

Obi-Wan把所有悲伤都压在心里，大部分时间都是如此。哪怕只是窥见他的一丝痛苦都足以让人无法承受。Anakin低声咒骂着，伸出一只手臂环住了Obi-Wan，把他拉进自己怀里，他听见Obi-Wan吸了口气，低声呜咽着。

Anakin从没见过他哭，从没见他流下过一滴眼泪，哪怕他的身体几乎被撕成了碎片他也没有哭过。但他此时靠在Anakin的肩膀上，安静地哭泣着，这一切既震撼，又让人心碎。

塔图因的人很少哭泣，水是珍贵的资源。但Obi-Wan有资格哭，他比Anakin认识的任何人都更有理由哭泣，所以他不需要吝惜自己的眼泪。Anakin只是更紧地环抱着他，低声哼着歌，这是一首每当他被惩罚后，他母亲都会唱给他的歌。Obi-Wan的灵魂里充满了痛苦，他知道他不应该承受这些。

他本可以告诉他： _你没法让整个绝地武士团活在你一个人的身上_ 。他本可以说： _无论你做什么，武士团都已经消失了_ 。但在此时，这些话说出来都是毫无意义的，不管它们有多么真实。

它们只会让事实变得更残忍。

等Obi-Wan终于平静了下来，只是靠在Anakin的胸口轻轻地呼吸，Anakin才把他带向床边。“我把你的衣服弄脏了，”Obi-Wan说，声音木然而平板。

“我不介意，”Anakin再次告诉他，带着他躺了下来，在身后环抱着他，他倾听着Obi-Wan的呼吸声，直到沉沉睡去。

#

Anakin没再提起他想要的那些东西。Obi-Wan知道。他可以利用这份感情提出任何要求。但他同时也没费心去隐藏自己的感情。Obi-Wan没有要求他这么做，原力知道Obi-Wan会和任何会动的东西调情。

Obi-Wan身上的最后一道伤口愈合了。Luke已经可以自己坐起来了。克隆兵又回来了，告诉他们侦查队失败了，他们留下了一个通讯设备，以便任何人看到逃犯的时候可以及时汇报。

他们的邻居——也就是最近的湿气农场的所有者，他们距离此地有半天的车程——偶尔会来拜访他们。他们以为Obi-Wan是Anakin的丈夫，而Anakin也不想纠正他们。如果克隆兵们再回来的话，这会是一个很安全的掩护身份，尽管这个词让他彻底呆住了。

他从来没有考虑过结婚。他就没想过这件事。弄一艘船离开这个星球才是更重要的事。他的感情经历总是很短暂，炽热而迅速地燃烧过后，只余留一摊灰烬。

但奇怪的是，让人们以为Obi-Wan和Luke属于他，却感觉很自然。

也许对Obi-Wan来说不是这样，那天晚上，他站在他们的房间里，皱着眉，他的视线看向一旁，说：“你并不想待在这里。你之前就离开过。”

Anakin耸了耸肩，把头发向后梳去。他的头发已经很长了，他总是不记得剪头发。“我不想待在塔图因，”他说。“就是这样。”

他感觉到Obi-Wan正盯着他看，仔细地打量着他。“你现在可以回去了，回到城里去。”

Anakin叹出一口气，仰面躺在了床上。他不止一次地想过这个问题。待在农庄里的每一天都让他离抓狂更近一点。他耸耸肩。“我所有的东西现在应该都被洗劫一空了，”他说。“毫无疑问，它们在我离开的那天就会被一抢而空。而且这对你和Luke来说也很危险。有人会认出你们的。”

“Anakin。”Obi-Wan叹了口气，仍然站在房间的另一边。“你不必一直照顾着我们。”

“我知道。”Anakin闭上了眼睛。他可以回到城市。他可以重新开始。他可以重新攒钱。他可以离开这个星球，然后再也不会想起Obi-Wan和Luke。好吧，他不能保证最后一点。他们已经在他的心里占据了重要的位置。他一直没有仔细思考过离开这里的想法，因为离开这里就意味着他再也不能在Obi-Wan的身边醒来，再也不能看着Luke笑着去拽Cliegg的头发。“我 _喜欢_ 照顾你们。”

Obi-Wan轻轻叹了口气，Anakin接收到了从他身上传递出来的情绪，只有短暂的一瞬间，那是一种深沉而厚重的感情，然后很快就被重新埋了起来。

#

Anakin第二天早上醒来，认真地考虑着，如果他的余生都做一个湿气农场的农夫会怎样。如果他去看看他母亲一直想让他买下的那块地——那家邻居搬走了，他们终于离开了这个星球——建一个自己的农场，和Obi-Wan一起抚养Luke，会怎么样。他们之间总是存在着张力，但却一直被忽略。

可怕的是，他开始反复地思考着这个想法，并且 _不再想要_ 跳上飞行艇，并以最快的速度飞往最近的空港莫斯艾斯利。他在床上翻身侧躺着，盯着Obi-Wan的后颈，他柔软的头发贴在后颈的皮肤上——Obi-Wan总是会认真地把头发修剪得很短——他的衣领上方能看到几颗雀斑，他感到一阵渴望。

他想凑上前去亲吻他每一寸柔软的皮肤，但他不能这么做。这不是他想要的全部，只是其中的一部分。他坐起来，抹了一把脸。Luke开始哭闹了起来，叽里咕噜着一些无意义的话，挥舞着胖乎乎的小手，Anakin把他抱了过来。

“你不能再醒得这么早了，孩子，”他抱怨道，但他的辛劳只得到了一阵笑声作为回应，Luke伸手拉扯着他的头发。当他走进主屋时，他的母亲真诚又愉快地冲他微笑，这让他的心脏感到一阵疼痛，他想，也许留下来也不是那么糟。

他临时装好的近距离传感器突然响了起来。Obi-Wan突然冲出了他们的房间，情绪中散发着震惊和焦虑，他没有放慢脚步，直接冲出了前门。他甚至没有套上靴子，他以超出常人的速度奔跑着。

Anakin跟着他冲了出去，Luke还被他抱在怀里，他出门的时候拿上了他的爆能枪。

院子里飘过一股黑色的，含油的浓烟。某个引擎着火了，Anakin想着，看着空气因高温颤动着。Obi-Wan朝浓烟传来的方向全速冲了过去，他的速度如此之快，脚几乎没有碰到地面。他转过精炼室，Anakin咒骂一句，试图跟上他的速度。

没有人告诉过他绝地武士可以跑得这么 _快_ 。

他转过拐角，差点撞在了Obi-Wan的背上，Obi-Wan愣在那里，看着一艘坠毁的飞船，Anakin认不出船身上的标记。它看起来不像是一艘军用穿梭机。Anakin伸出手搭在Obi-Wan的肩膀上，他发出了一声令人心碎的声音，突然再次跑了起来。

在他赶到之前，飞船的舱门打开了，更多的浓烟涌进了空气里。一个身影一边咳嗽着一边跌跌撞撞地走了出来，那人很高，头上长着某种角，Obi-Wan大喊一声，“Ahsoka！”

那个身影，一个女人——实际上，是一个托格鲁塔少女，Anakin想——抬头看向了他，然后跌跌撞撞地向他走来，仍在咳嗽着。她伸出一只手臂，Obi-Wan来到了她的面前，小心地把手放在她的身侧和肩膀上，问道：“发生了什么，你还好吗——”

她向前跌倒在了他的身上，打断了他的话，她的双臂环抱住他，脸埋在他的肩膀里。Anakin小心翼翼地靠近，手里仍然拿着爆能枪，心脏在胸腔里狂跳。少女——Ahsoka——说着，“我找到你了，我找到你了，我找到你了。”她听起来像是在哭。

“你还活着，”Obi-Wan喘着粗气，几乎是在笑了，他单手抱着她。他的表情看起来惊呆了，他如释重负，说不出话。Anakin移开了视线——他的表情看上去很私人——看到飞船的烟雾中有身影在动。“Ahsoka，你怎么——”

有个人从烟雾中走了出来。那人穿着白色的盔甲。Anakin走到Obi-Wan身边，然后上前一步挡在他身前，举起爆能枪厉声说道，“这就够远了！”

“等等！”Ahsoka喊道，她从Obi-Wan身边退开，挡在了克隆人身前，克隆人靠在舱门上，头上的伤口流了很多血。她张开双臂。“等等！他——他没问题，他不会伤害你的，我保证！”

“上尉？”Obi-Wan问道，动了动身子，似乎想走上前去。Anakin用肩膀把他推到一旁，让他待在自己身后。

克隆人疲惫地朝他挥了挥手，想要立正敬礼，但不是很成功。他嗓音粗粝地说：“将军。我就知道，如果有人能活着逃出来的话，长官，那人一定会是您。”

Obi-Wan在他们之间来回看了看，然后伸出一只手放在Anakin的手臂上，压低了他手里的爆能枪。“怎么——发生了什么？你们是怎么找到我的？”

“说来话长，师父，”Ahsoka说，脸上闪过一丝微笑。“我非常乐意告诉你。但是首先，我们能找个地方坐下吗？”

#

Obi-Wan坚持说，让Ahsoka和克隆人——他的名字是Rex——到他家里去是不会有事的。他可以用性命为他们担保，他说，Anakin只能耸耸肩。“这是Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，他把Ahsoka的一只胳膊架在自己肩上，带着她向房子那边走去。“我坠机到这里时，他救了我的命。”

“很高兴见到你，Anakin，”Ahsoka说，露出了一个看起来很疼的微笑，Anakin对她点了点头。他不知道该说些什么，当他们把客人带进屋里时，他还是不知道该说点什么，他让他们坐下，适当地关心了他们的伤势，给他们拿了些水喝，Owen则取来了一些医疗用品。

Obi-Wan抱着双臂站在一旁，因为克制着自己激动的情绪而身体微微发抖。Luke不停地扭来扭去；这一大早上有太多事让他兴奋了。Anakin看着Ahsoka几秒钟喝完一杯水，然后瘫在了椅子上，她对Obi-Wan露出一个疲惫的微笑。“我不敢相信我真的找到了你，”她说。

“我也不敢相信，”Obi-Wan摇摇头说。“你们之前发生了什么？”

Ahsoka看了Rex一眼，然后他们两人一起讲述了他们的故事。其中的一部分内容Anakin已经知道了，关于克隆士兵的背叛，关于一场大屠杀。“Rex和他的一些兄弟们找到了办法——他们的的脑袋里被植入了芯片，师父，他们找到了能使芯片失效的办法。他们已经没事了。”

“但其他人呢？”Obi-Wan问，仔细地处理着她肩上的一道伤口，他手上的动作表明他很熟悉这些操作。接过医疗用品后，他们请求Anakin的家人能允许他们单独相处一会儿。但Anakin觉得大家都没有走远，他能感觉到他们的好奇。

Ahsoka摇了摇头。“我认为他们……我想我们已经失去他们了。”

他们沉默了片刻，Obi-Wan拧干抹布，拿过一块巴克塔贴。“所以，”当他把巴克塔贴贴在Ahsoka的皮肤上时，Ahsoka说，“我和Rex逃出了曼达洛。”她伸出拇指指着门。“我们逃跑，躲藏，偷了几艘飞船。我们得到了一些帮助。那里……那里有一些人，他们计划要对正在发生的事发起反击。他们组建了一支义军。我们在去寻找义军的途中听到了你的消息。我们一路追踪你到了这里……结果大概是值得的。”她抬头看着他。“我很高兴你还活着。”

Obi-Wan伸出手捏了捏她的手，微笑着，当他开口时，他的眼神明亮，“我也是。我无法告诉你我有多……”他的声音低了下去，吞咽了一下，然后转向了Rex。“让我看看你的头，上尉。”

“现在只是Rex了，”他说，在Obi-Wan把他的头偏向一侧的时候闭上了眼睛。“我已经放下这一切了。”

Obi-Wan点点头，吞咽一下，Anakin看着他轻轻地清理着伤口，然后用绷带包扎好，他听着他们聊起那些他从未见过的事，看着他们之间融洽的氛围，感到心里有点疼。

这才是Obi-Wan所习惯的生活。这些才是真正了解Obi-Wan的人。这些才是他爱着的人，还有他死里逃生的学徒。

“我们真的很想带你一起离开，师父，”Ahsoka最后说。她皱着眉，不开心地噘着嘴。“我们一起去寻找这支义军。但是那堆废铁再也没法飞起来了。我不知道该怎么办了。”

Anakin吞咽一下。他在很长一段时间里都没有说话，只是安静地听着，不明白他们为什么会要自己留下来。他不属于他们过去的生活。他从靠着墙的姿势直起身来，说：“哦，我敢打赌我能让她飞起来。”

Ahsoka转过身对着他眨了眨眼，然后看向了Obi-Wan，Obi-Wan点了点头。“Anakin是我遇见过的最好的机械师，”他说，然后看向Anakin。“你不介意去检查一下飞船吧？”

Anakin打了个抖。检查一下船的意思就是修好它。修好它意味着Obi-Wan将会离开塔图因，离开他。Anakin的生活可以恢复正常了，他想。他的嘴角挤出了一个微笑。“当然不介意，”他说。“我们去看看飞船的情况如何吧。”

#

他们把Ahsoka和Rex留在储藏室里休息，他们俩看起来都累得站不起来了。Beru和Owen在他们周围闲逛，Anakin离开的时候，他能感应到他们俩身上散发出的好奇。

Anakin先一步钻进了飞船。一路上他都先一步走在Obi-Wan身前。他当然不想让Obi-Wan看到自己的表情。“我自己来就可以了，”他说，皱眉环视着飞船内部。“你可以多陪陪Ahsoka。”

“Anakin，”Obi-Wan说，抓住了他的胳膊，Obi-Wan很少主动与别人肢体接触，Anakin愣住了，他在烟雾弥漫的飞船里转过身来看着他。他期待着自己的帮助会得到一个善意而真诚的感谢，也许一个落在脸颊上的轻吻会更好。Obi-Wan说：“如果你能让这艘飞船再次起飞——我知道你为我花光了积蓄。我知道你想离开这颗星球。你可以——你可以跟我们一起走。一旦我们找到了义军，你就可以开走这艘船，去你想去的任何地方。”

Anakin盯着他，这些话与他预期的相去甚远，他无法思考，几乎无法呼吸。Obi-Wan不安地动了动，移开视线又看了回来，他问：“Anakin？这听起来——”

“如果你们找到义军后，我也不想走怎么办？”Anakin撇着嘴问，与Obi-Wan视线相接。

Obi-Wan看着他，手指仍紧握着Anakin的手臂。他说：“我们之后的生活可能会非常危险，几乎注定会失败，我不想让你觉得你 _已经_ ——”

“我说如果我想的话，”Anakin打断了他，抬手捧住Obi-Wan的下颌，他知道自己不应该这样做。但是Obi-Wan给了他选择，让他可以和他一起到群星中去。他打开了一扇门，而Anakin想要全速冲进去。“如果我想留在你身边呢，Obi-Wan？留在你和Luke的身边？”

Obi-Wan没有眨眼，只是注视着他，快速而轻浅地喘着气。他说：“Anakin，我——”

Ahsoka突然把头探进船舱内，说道：“我刚想起来，我得提醒你——哦！我不是有意的，抱歉，我这就——”

“提醒我们什么？”Obi-Wan问，他从Anakin身边后退了一步，Anakin紧紧咬着牙，克制着想要把拳头砸在最近的平面上的冲动。Ahsoka在盯着他，她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，她走进飞船，仍然在盯着他看，然后指给了他某个他自己就能发现的进气阀故障。

#

“所以，”那天晚些时候，他母亲问他，那时他正在修理引擎，他的母亲为他带来了晚餐。引擎可以修好，虽然不会被修得 _完美无瑕_ ，但飞船至少可以再次起飞了。Anakin即将离开塔图因。而他绝不可能把Obi-Wan独自留在义军，自己离开。Obi-Wan显然没法照顾好自己。“Ben到底是谁？”

Anakin撇了撇嘴，看着她。“他只是——”

“Anakin，”她说。“我们都知道他不是某个你偶然决定帮助的可怜人。我们不在意。但在发生了这一切之后……”她挥了挥手，皱着鼻子看着这台被大卸八块的引擎。“我认为我们有权知道真相。”

Anakin叹了口气，靠在了发动机的外壳上。他还需要好几天的时间才能修好飞船，可能还得更快一点。毕竟，如果Ahsoka能找到Obi-Wan的话，那么其他人迟早也会找到他的。他忍住了想要用沾满油污的手捂脸的冲动。

最后他说：“你还记得我小时候咱们遇到的那个绝地武士吗？”

他的母亲眨了眨眼。“当然。这有什么……”

“本也是——曾经也是一位绝地武士。”Anakin脱口而出。“他在战争中是一名将军。他的真名是Obi-Wan。”

他没有抬头去看她的反应。他最好还是继续回去修理引擎。毕竟他还有很多工作要完成。她叹了口气。“好吧，这就更说得通了。”她又沉默了一会儿，然后补充说，“你准备和他们一起离开，是不是？”

他皱起了眉。“妈妈——”

“我知道你一直想离开这里，Ani，”她说，伸手温柔地拨开他脸上的头发。“至少有一部分的你是这么想的。但是另一部分的你总是害怕离开。”

他 _终于_ 抬起了头，皱着眉。“不，我只是不能——”

她脸上深情的微笑让他沉默了下来。他移开了视线，胸口在疼痛，她说：“我了解你，Anakin。如果你唯一想做的只是离开这里的话，你早就可以偷偷搭上随便哪艘飞船离开了。”她捧起他的脸颊，把他的视线拉了回来，看进他的眼睛。“但现在，你找到足以让你离开的理由了。”

他抬头看着她，感觉自己十分渺小。他的母亲是他长久以来唯一拥有的亲人。他们始终相依为命，即使在他们搬来了这个农庄之后，对Anakin来说，他也仍然是和母亲相依为命的。他说：“如果你不想让我走的话……”其实他也不知道，如果她不想让自己离开的话，他该 _怎么办_ 。

他有一种糟糕的预感，无论如何，他还是会走的。Obi-Wan和Luke是……他的责任，某种程度上来说。他把他们从那艘船里拖出来，他救了他们的命，他们已经被紧紧地绑在了一起。他无法想象看着Obi-Wan离开，而自己留下。

但是她摇了摇头，嘴角仍然带着温柔的微笑。“我会担心你的，”她说。“和一个 _绝地_ 一起在银河系里四处奔波。”她摇摇头。“或者是两个绝地，我猜。但我一直知道，比起待在农场里，你值得更广阔的天地，Ani。再说了，他们需要有人照顾他们。”

她倾身向前，在他的头顶落下了一个吻。

#

接下来的几天里，农庄里忙忙碌碌。Anakin会随便抓一个他碰到的人来协助他修理飞船。他需要拆掉飞行艇和几个他的机械作品，根据需要取用零件，好保持飞船的运转。

从长远来看，Ahsoka比Beru和Owen有用得多，Beru和Owen花了太多时间瞪着眼睛不知所措地看着一切。Ahsoka会问一些问题，但很快就能明白Anakin需要她做什么事情。接下来的几天里，Rex大部分时间都在养伤，尽管他坚持想要帮忙。

Obi-Wan也想帮忙，直到Anakin把他打发走。“抱歉，”Obi-Wan离开后，Ahsoka再次为接错了超光速引擎道歉，“他对机械非常不在行。”

Anakin耸耸肩，看了她一眼。他们之间聊的不多。他不知道能跟她聊些什么。“是吗？”这似乎是一个合适的回应，他可以不用没话找话。

“嗯。”Anakin觉得他们的谈话可能到此结束了，但在他们工作时，Ahsoka显然还有别的问题想问。他有时会发现她在用眼角的余光打量着他，表情有些好奇。当她终于开口说话时，他并没有感到很惊讶，“所以，你救了Obi-Wan师父的命，是吗？”

他重置了一个插座，耸了耸肩。“我想是吧。”他晃了晃肩膀，感觉肩胛有点痒，他说：“你还在称呼他为师父（Master）。”他一点也不喜欢这个称谓。

“哦，是啊，”她快速瞥了他一眼，然后移开了视线。“我想，这一定似乎——我想他告诉过你，我在这一切发生之前离开了武士团。所以我……不必再这么叫他了，我想。但我不是因为他才离开武士团的。他是——我是说，”她叹了口气，她把前臂交叠放在隔板上，前额抵在双臂上。“我不记得我的家庭，或是我的父亲。但是Obi-Wan师父……”她动了动肩膀。“这么称呼他，感觉很……自然。”

Anakin点了点头。他根本没有过父亲。Cliegg从未扮演过这个角色。也许如果Qui-Gon Jinn能把他从塔图因带走的话……但是他没有。而Anakin在没有父亲的情况下过得也还算不错。

“不管怎样，”她抬起头说道，“我很高兴你找到了他。谢谢你做的一切。”

“没什么大不了的，”Anakin扯谎道，他抓起一个焊灯，把一个从飞行艇上取下来的部件焊接上去。他感到她正打量着他，但过了一会儿，她移开了视线，至少有一会儿没再看他。

Obi-Wan归来的学徒总是盯着他看。当他们吃饭的时候，当他跟着Obi-Wan走进他们的卧室里，或是在忙碌的一天中的某些时候，她总是用眼角的余光打量着他，而当Anakin捕捉到她的视线与她对视时，她很少移开自己的目光。

她很年轻，快成年了，但是还未成年，但她看着他的目光，就像是她已经见过了银河系里最糟糕的事情，而他并不符合标准。毕竟，她参加过一场战争，她曾与Obi-Wan并肩作战。

一天晚上，当他把Luke交给Obi-Wan时，Anakin抬头发现她正盯着自己，她看起来并不觉得印象深刻。她只是很惊讶，睁大了双眼，她怎么会不惊讶呢？当她看见一个像他这样的人能如此近地站在Obi-Wan这样的人的身边时，惊讶大概是最符合逻辑的反应了。

Anakin吞咽一下，率先移开了视线。

#

Anakin全身心地投入到修理飞船的工作中。他可以理解机器，机器至少还符合 _逻辑_ ，绝地不行。当他需要吃饭睡觉的时候，这种想法有时候就会浮现出来。有一次，他溜出屋外，此时太阳刚刚升起，他双眼刺痛，后脑勺一跳一跳地疼。

他在沙漠里穿行，打算去找Obi-Wan，看他是否愿意冥想，让思绪放松几个小时，他突然听见一阵微弱的交谈声，于是停了下来。那是Obi-Wan和Ahsoka的声音。他屏住了呼吸。他们就在前面，肩并肩坐在一个湿气房的屋顶上，凝视着一望无际的沙漠。

Anakin知道自己应该继续往前走。但相反的，他停在了机库的阴影下，听着他们的声音起起伏伏。“——不在了，”Ahsoka在说话，她仰头望着天空。“我们没法再重建它了。”

“我们不能让绝地就这么消亡了，”Obi-Wan同样安静地说。“几千年的历史就在我们身后，Ahsoka。”

她耸了耸肩。“我不是说让绝地武士消亡。只是……让它改变。武士团曾经在必要的时候也发生过变革，师父。我们没法让武士团恢复成过去的样子。如果我们——如果我们想让绝地的历史流传下去，我们必须做出改变。”

他发出了一个温柔而愉悦的声音。“我相信你对如何改变已经有一些想法了。”

“有几个想法，”她说，她懒洋洋地动了动，把头靠在他的肩膀上。他们站起来的时候差不多一样高，但此时，Anakin可以想象出来她更年轻的时候是什么样子的。

他们沉默了很长时间，Anakin以为他们已经结束了讨论。双日正在升起。他暂时有所缓解的疲惫感此时再次浮现了出来。他朝房子的正门望了一眼，但这时Ahsoka说话了，让他又一次僵在了原地，“你很在意他。”

Obi-Wan明显僵住了。他说：“Ahsoka，我不——”

“我 _很高兴_ 你会在意他，”她在谈论Anakin。“他也很在乎你，非常在乎。我能看得出来——”

Obi-Wan站了起来。她伸手抓着他的胳膊，也站了起来，但仍然没有松手。“每一个与我亲近的人——”他打断了自己的话，这句话就这样停在了那里，冻结在了清晨的空气中。Anakin能看到Ahsoka的表情，她的脸上略过一丝悲伤和震惊，她稍稍退后，然后继续说了下去。

“女公爵，”她轻声说道，“她不会怪罪——”

“别说了。”Obi-Wan从她的手里抽出了自己的胳膊，然后跳下屋顶，他散发出的痛苦太深重了，就连Anakin都感觉得到。Ahsoka也跟着他跳了下去。她跟在他身后，伸出双手，像是在试图抚慰一只受惊的野兽。

“师父，”她说，当他想要从她身边逃开的时候，她抓住了他的双臂。“这不是你的错。不，这不是，这……妈的，”她说，在最后一个词上加重了声音，Obi-Wan用力地摇着头，退开了，他大步走进沙漠，肩膀不住地颤抖着。

Anakin的目光追随着他，心里一阵疼痛，Obi-Wan的痛苦仍然飘散在晨风中。Ahsoka说道：“我知道你在那里。”

Anakin吓了一跳。这就是与绝地相处的问题所在了，他想着。他从阴影中走了出来，说道：“你什么时候发现我的？”

她回头看着他。“足够久了。他大概也感应到了你，但是……”她对着Obi-Wan的背影打了个手势。

Anakin叹了口气，走过去站在她身边。她抱着双臂，脸上的表情充满了忧虑。Anakin不知道自己有没有权利过问。可能没有吧。但他从没因此阻止过自己。“女公爵？”

Ahsoka吞咽一下，目光移向了地面。她用脚尖蹭着地上的土。“曼达洛的女公爵Satine。他们……她爱他，他也爱她。但是……”她耸了耸肩。Anakin知道她要说什么。 _“但是绝地武士团”_ 很适合接上她的话。“而她……被杀害了，就在他的面前。他什么也阻止不了。”

“该死的，”Anakin叹了口气。每当他了解到更多关于Obi-Wan的事情时，他就感觉更加悲伤。

“是啊，”Ahsoka抬起头，深吸了一口气。“但是我觉得你应该知道，他可以……他确实，他感觉——”

“别说了，”Anakin说，虽然一部分的他非常想让她继续说下去。但他不想以这样的方式知道Obi-Wan的秘密，像这样在破晓的光线下悄声谈论着他，而Obi-Wan正徘徊于沙漠中，哀悼一个失去的爱人，一个 _被杀死在他面前_ 的女人。他可以等着Obi-Wan自己来告诉他。

如果Obi-Wan想告诉他的话。

Ahsoka点点头。过了一会儿，她说：“你看起来很累。你应该去休息一下。”

#

这几天，Anakin真的认为，他可以把飞船完全修好，然后他们就可以顺利地离开这颗星球了。当然，他错了。他还需要一两天的时间才能让飞船 _真正_ 适合太空航行，但此时近距离警报再次响了起来。

Obi-Wan和Ahsoka同时直起了身子，尽管他们当时正在飞船的两端进行一些修补工作。奇异的是，他们同时走上前的样子，就好像他们是同一个人，却分占着不同的身体。

“怎么了？”Anakin问他们，他抓起爆能枪，引起了Rex的注意。

“有麻烦了，”Obi-Wan说，匆匆看了他一眼，然后走出了舱门。“去找你的家人，带他们藏起来。我和Ahsoka可以对付他们。”

Anakin低声咒骂了一句，Rex也有同感，他抱怨道：“该死的绝地武士，他们总是这样。”

室外的天气酷热难耐。空气因为热量而颤动着，但那还不足以阻挡飞船向农庄靠近的步伐。那是一支破破烂烂的小型舰队，不是军队的飞船。“雇佣兵，”Rex说，在Anakin身旁检查着他的爆能枪。“肯定是来拿赏金的。我们需要把你的家人藏起来， _快_ 。”

Anakin想要反对，但他们如果要开战的话，他绝对不能让他的母亲和其他人被波及。“这边走，”他说，转身迅速向冷凝室冲了过去。

当他破门而入时，他母亲问道：“发生什么了，Anakin？”

“雇佣兵，”Anakin焦急地说。“到冷却机里去，快。”

“什么——”

“ _快_ ！”Anakin命令道，同时用手和意识推动着她。有时候，如果他足够努力的话，他可以让别人按照他的想法做事。他的母亲放下了手头的工作，转身走向了冷却机。Rex在房间另一边催促着Cliegg和Owen。

Anakin环视四周，皱起了眉。“Beru呢？”

“她和Luke在房子里，”他的母亲说，表情突然闪过一丝恐惧。“他一直在哭闹。他开始长牙了，她认为——”

Anakin没有留下来听她说完。他冲出冷凝室，冲进了白天灼热的空气里，爆能枪开火的声音和光剑的嗡鸣声回荡在空中。他可以透过周围的建筑物看见蓝色和绿色的光束。他闻到了什么东西烧焦的味道，还有那丝不可能认错的血腥气。

他僵住了一瞬间，一股冲动沿着脊椎窜了下去，他想要冲过去杀了无论哪个在向Obi-Wan开枪的人。但他听到Luke在大哭。他吞咽一下，全速冲向主屋，希望能看到Beru正在安慰这个吓坏了的婴儿。

屋子里站着一个加莫人。他一只手抓着Beru，试图把Luke从她怀里抢走，她哭泣着，把孩子紧紧抱在怀里，她的头发散在脸上，皮肤上沾着血。

Anakin的世界瞬间缩小，时间加速。他想也没想就举起爆能枪开了一枪，穿过房间把加莫人的尸体推到一旁，伸出一只手抱住Beru，说着，“没事了，现在没事了，我在这了。”

她在他的怀里颤抖着哭泣。Luke像报警器一样大声哭叫着。Anakin说：“把他交给我。”她仍然紧抱着孩子不放手，直到他捧起她的脸颊，说：“Beru， _把他交给我_ ，然后到走私洞里去， _快_ 。”

她立刻停止了哭泣，然后把Luke交给了他。她转身走进了走廊，仍在不停地发着抖。Anakin转身，本能地向身后举起了爆能枪，视线移过去的同时扣动扳机，把一发爆能束直接射进了一个正从前门进来的丑陋混蛋的前额。

“嘘，”Anakin对Luke说，他的小脸哭得通红，脸上满是恐惧。Anakin不能把他带给其他人。他大声地尖叫着，他会把雇佣兵引过来的。他绝对会把所有人都引到Anakin这里的。

Anakin咒骂着走出了主屋。如果他能赶到飞船那里，也许他能让她升空。船上装备着武器，也许还可以正常使用。Anakin在沙地上飞奔，躲避着爆能束，他感觉自己突然又回到了飞梭赛场上，必须要在事情发生之前作出反应，因为如果他不这么做的话，他和Luke都会死。

世界变得模糊起来，好像所有的一切都比他的速度慢上很多。他跑着经过了Rex，他正站在机库的入口处附近，Anakin把Luke推给了他。Anakin需要两只手一起工作才能实现这个计划。

他迅速冲进驾驶舱，跪在地上，伸手去够露在外面的电线。他还没有完成。爆能束冲破了他的注意力，尖叫声充斥着整个世界。人们正在死亡。他几乎能感觉得到。

他把缠在一起的电线迅速归位，用上了所有他知道的伎俩，然后在引擎启动的前一秒 _感觉_ 到自己成功了。他没有时间为此欢呼，他爬起来坐进了驾驶席，双手放在控制台上。他们没有时间全身而退。他感觉身后的某处有人在那，于是回头大喊道，“站稳了！”

Anakin把飞船向前冲去，直接穿过了墙壁，然后升入空中。早晨的空气里满是烟尘和激起的沙砾。农庄周围散布着飞行艇和小型飞船，大多数已经被打成碎片了，但还有一艘大型坦克正往这边驶来。

Obi-Wan和Ahsoka在下面四处跑动，不停地旋转着跳跃着，在优势火力中杀出了一条血路，清楚地表明了绝地为什么可以领导战争。Anakin瞥见Obi-Wan突破了五个人的围攻，他的战姿有一种奇怪的美感。

但他没有时间继续欣赏。Anakin操控着武器系统，希望它们能正常工作，他向正在接近农庄的坦克开火，当飞船发射出了炮弹的时候他松了一口气，而坦克则变成了一堆冒着烟的残骸。

Anakin此时 _确实_ 欢呼了一下，肾上腺素从血管里奔涌进了大脑。Ahsoka和Obi-Wan在下面干得不错。大型坦克已经被清除了，接下来应该就——

Anakin感觉到一个冰冷的金属抵在了他的耳后，他僵住了。那是一把爆能枪的枪口。他斜眼向上看去，看到了一张冷笑着的脸，龇着满口的牙。那人说：“说再见吧，你这个狗娘养的——”

然后一柄蓝色的剑刃 _从肘部砍断了那人的手臂_ ，接下来的一击砍掉了他的头，留下一具残缺不全的尸体倒在了地上。Obi-Wan出现在这里，他把尸体推到一边，问道：“你还好吗？Anakin？”

他看起来……很迷人。他身体发热，汗流浃背，手里拿着武器，头发乱糟糟的，Anakin不得不清清嗓子才能开口说话，“我很好。”

Obi-Wan粗声喘着气，伸手抓着Anakin的肩膀。他说：“我以为——”他突然截住了话头，移开了视线。

Anakin想要抓着他，把他拉下来吻住他的嘴。但那必须要再等等了。他现在需要双手操作。他开着飞船穿过战场，但剩下的那些人已经开始逃走了。整场战斗仅仅持续了几分钟。

Ahsoka在下方用力朝他挥舞着手臂，Anakin解决掉了剩下的人。

#

“我们该走了，”飞船刚一降落在地面上，Ahsoka就说道。她身上中了一两枪，但好在只是在皮肤上留下了几道爆能枪的灼伤。“现在就走。我们可以留下一条清晰的踪迹让他们跟着，这样他们就会放过Anakin的家人转而来追我们了。”

“你都收拾好你的东西了？”Obi-Wan问道，好像计划就这么敲定了。他仍然站在驾驶舱里。Anakin也站了起来，这让他们距离更近了。他非常清晰地意识到Obi-Wan的身体离他有多近，汗水从他的脖子上流下去，哪怕经过了这样的打斗，Obi-Wan也没有气喘吁吁。

“Rex和我都准备好了，”Ahsoka说，她说话时Rex走上了舷梯，Luke被他单手抱在怀里，嘴里咬着——

“那是爆能枪的弹夹吗？”Anakin问道，这根本不是他 _原本_ 想说的话。

“已经空了，”Rex耸耸肩说。“他还挺喜欢的。我总得想办法让他别再哭了啊。”

“好主意，”Obi-Wan说，他的话提醒了Anakin，这里的每一个人都是疯子，绝对不能相信他们能照顾好自己，更别说照顾好一个孩子了。Obi-Wan抬头看着他，让Anakin脱离了自己的思绪，Obi-Wan扬起眉毛，问道：“你还想跟我们一起走吗？那会很危险的。”

“我跟你们走，”Anakin说，他的身体里仍然充斥着战斗留下的肾上腺素，哪怕被暗示了可能会有生命危险，他也没有被真的激怒。自从Anakin遇到Obi-Wan以来，Obi-Wan的身上就充满了危险的气息。“再说了，你们需要一个机械师来保持飞船的运行。”

Obi-Wan对他快速地笑了一下，似乎松了一口气，如果他的母亲没有在此时冲上舷梯，要求知道到底发生了什么事的话，Anakin可能会完全迷失在这个微笑里。

#

他们的告别十分简洁。时间紧迫，他们只能仓促告别。其他人可能正在赶来的路上，可能是雇佣兵，也可能是克隆兵。“无论是谁来问，都告诉他们我们提到过要深入荒蛮空间，”Obi-Wan在炽热的太阳下交叉着双臂，对Anakin的母亲和Cliegg说。“我们会保证留下的踪迹和你们所说的相符。告诉他们是我们强迫你们提供帮助的。”

他的母亲皱起眉，看了一眼这群落魄的人，她的目光阴沉而忧虑。“你们确定不想留在这里吗？”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。“我们留下来会给你们带来太多危险。”他看了一眼Anakin，然后点头告别，他说：“感谢你们为我们做的一切。”Obi-Wan轻吻一下她的脸颊，然后离开了，Anakin看到自己的母亲脸红了。

“我会回来的，”当她期待地看向他时，Anakin说。其他人都在往船上搬运补给品，动作迅速，目标明确。她的眼睛湿润了，但脸上同时带着微笑，她上前一步拥抱了他。“妈妈……”

“走吧，去看看银河系，”她说，她的双臂有力而坚定地环在他的身上。“去踏遍银河系的每一个角落。”她退了回去，双手捧着Anakin的脸颊。“我就知道，总有一天，你会走出这里的，Ani。你只是需要找到那个正确的理由。”

她把他拉下来，亲吻他的额头，他找不到正确的语言来告诉她自己有多爱她，自己的一部分有多想留下来。他只是紧紧地抱着她，直到Rex清了清嗓子说：“我们真的得走了。”

Anakin站在舱门边注视着她，直到舱门关闭，把他关在了飞船内部。他颤抖着呼出一口气，Obi-Wan轻轻碰了碰他的手臂。Anakin转向他，发现他的表情温柔又悲伤。“如果你想的话，你仍然可以——”

“我就在我想在的地方，”Anakin说，胸腔里的笃定深沉而平静。

Obi-Wan舔了舔嘴唇，移开了视线。他说：“你还好吗？”

Anakin哼了一声。“我可以在战斗中照顾好自己，”他说，也许他没有一把花哨的光剑，但他有一把爆能枪，而且能比大多数人都射得更准。飞船升入空中的时候Obi-Wan缩了缩身子，一只手伸向肋骨，Anakin皱起了眉。“ _你_ 还好吗？”

Obi-Wan摆了摆手。“我会没事的，”他说。“我得去确保——”

“让我看看，”Anakin说，把他拉了回来。Obi-Wan _总是_ 想试图逃走，逃去某个别的地方，而Anakin只希望他能在原地安静地待上五秒钟。他扯开Obi-Wan的长袍前襟，Obi-Wan叹了口气，把它们从一只肩膀上脱了下去，然后露出了……

他的肋部布满了紫红色的淤痕。“该死的，Obi-Wan，”Anakin嘟哝着说，指尖小心地划过受伤的部位，但他没有听见Obi-Wan因疼痛而发出的抽气声。他皱着眉抬起头。“它们断了吗？”

Obi-Wan冲他笑了一下。“断了几根。”Anakin生气地瞪着他，但他耸了耸肩。“它们会痊愈的。”

他简直是不可理喻，令人恼火。他击溃了半个军队，跳上了一艘行进中的飞船，救了Anakin的命，但却只字不提自己断了几根肋骨的事实。Anakin纠结着，他既想摇晃他的肩膀，又想亲吻他微笑着的嘴唇。

他的指尖滑了下去，离开了Obi-Wan皮肤上的那片淤伤，他不应该让Obi-Wan忍受 _更多_ 的疼痛。当Anakin的指尖在他的腹部打着圈时，Obi-Wan轻轻吸了口气，眼神暗了下来，腹肌随着他的触碰跳动着。Anakin低头看着自己的手指游走在Obi-Wan的身体上，然后再次抬起头来，Obi-Wan发出了一个柔软甜蜜的声音。

“Anakin，”他说，嗓音变得浑浊，Anakin靠近了他，看着他分开了双唇。

“师父，”Ahsoka突然说道，如果Anakin的手里有东西的话，他一定会把它朝着她的脑袋扔过去的。“我们即将冲出大气层，你们应该抓住点什么东西。”

Obi-Wan问着：“什么？”他听起来有些困惑，Anakin一手抱紧他，一手握着舱壁上的把手，在船身剧烈摇晃的时候稳稳地扶住他。随着晃动的停止，有什么东西发出了一阵刺耳的噪音，Anakin咒骂一句，极不情愿地离开了Obi-Wan的身边，去看看到底是什么东西出了故障。

#

他们每个人在船上都有独立的房间。几小时后，在Anakin确保了氧气净化器不会突然着火，并把所有人都杀死之后，他回到了自己的房间里。他走进空荡荡的房间，看着那张窄小的床铺，突然非常想念农庄。

他赶走了这些思绪，脱下脏兮兮的衬衫和裤子，走进了小小的浴室里。浴室小到没法让他一下子挤进去，但他还是做到了，清洗干净的感觉舒服多了。他去查看清洗器的时候发现衣服还没有洗好，所以他只好叹口气坐在了床上，准备睡觉。

按理说，他应该已经筋疲力尽了，但他的思绪却仍在嗡嗡作响，拒绝安静下来。

他盯着远处的墙壁，想念着其他人发出的噪音，想念各种事情，这时有人敲响了他的房门。他又查看了一下清洗器——还没洗完——然后皱起了眉，他抓起被单裹在腰上，真诚地希望船上的某些设备没有出故障。

Obi-Wan抱着Luke站在门外，Luke正在他的怀里不安地扭动着。“他不肯安静下来，”Obi-Wan说，看上去疲惫不堪，备受折磨；Anakin想起他的肋骨，皱起了眉。“我想，他——他大概是习惯了有你在身边。他习惯了你在原力中的存在。”

Anakin眨了眨眼，然后示意他进来。“没关系，”他说。“我也习惯了他的存在。”他伸手接过Luke，Luke突然笑了起来，抬手去抓Anakin的头发。Obi-Wan放松了一些；他看起来也刚从浴室里出来，全身清洗干净了，但他却又穿回了那件旧袍子。Anakin从他身上移开了视线。“还有你，Obi-Wan。没有你睡在身边，我的床上会很冷的。”

Obi-Wan的脸红了。Anakin看着热度跃上了他的皮肤。他看着Anakin的眼神就像是第一次真正看到了他，他打量着他光裸的躯体，大睁着眼睛。清洗器哔的一声完成了工作，Anakin走过他身边——与他贴身而过，房间里几乎没有多余的空间——然后打开了它。

“拿着，”他说，同时递出了一件衬衫，“穿上这个，我们得把你的衣服洗干净，然后我们都得去睡一会儿。”

Obi-Wan说：“我不能拿你的东西，Anakin，这——”

“ _拿着_ 吧，”Anakin严厉地瞪了他一眼，打断了他。“断了肋骨的人又不是我。你知道，你不必在每次别人想要照顾你的时候都争论着拒绝。”

Obi-Wan抬起下颌，张开嘴，似乎想要继续争论下去，然后他退缩了。“好吧，”他说，然后脱下了长袍，几个小时过去后，他身上的淤青看起来更糟了。有些地方的颜色已经深到发黑了。

他穿上Anakin的衣服，盖住了那些淤伤，Anakin感觉松了口气。再说了，Anakin一直很喜欢看Obi-Wan穿着他的衣服。他清了清嗓子，转身把Obi-Wan的脏衣服塞进清洗器里。他转回身，说道：“你应该进入治愈休眠。”

Obi-Wan没有同意。“我伤得没那么重。我需要保持清醒，以防有意外发生，所以——”

“我会醒着的，以防有意外发生，”Anakin说，把他推向床铺。“而且，如果你的 _肋骨愈合_ 了的话，你就可以更好地处理接下来可能会发生的任何意外了。”

每当Anakin试图照顾他时，Obi-Wan都会显得有些困惑。每次都是这样。但他还是爬上了床，他在安顿好自己的时候疼得有点脸色发白。“我不确定……”他开口道，Anakin一只手扶着他的肩膀，把他按在了枕头上。毯子的问题等等再说吧。

“我确定，”Anakin说，Obi-Wan轻哼着笑了一声，然后闭上了眼睛，几乎立刻沉入了睡眠。“他太固执了，”Anakin对Luke抱怨道，Luke看起来也快睡着了。Anakin轻轻摇晃着他，放弃了想等Obi-Wan的衣服洗完的念头，他小心地爬上床躺在Obi-Wan的身边，小心地把他的伤处圈在中间——还有Luke——然后闭上了眼睛。

#

Anakin睡得很沉，中间只被Luke弄醒了几次。总有一天，这个孩子可以整夜安眠，他只是目前还没到那个阶段。Obi-Wan一直沉睡着，呼吸缓慢而平稳，让伤处自愈着。他在Anakin上床下床的时候，或者当Anakin安顿好Luke后，看着他的睡颜，轻轻把他的头发梳向脑后的时候，他都没有醒来。

Obi-Wan睡着的时候显得更瘦小了，就好像他清醒的时候会占据更多的空间。他在农庄上的时候胖了一些，但他的身上除了肌肉以外还是没有多少余肉。他看起来还是像一个……好吧，一个打了三年仗，却从来没有吃好睡好的人。

Anakin在他的额角落下一个吻，重新在他的身边躺下，睡着，直到有人敲响了他的房门。他咕哝一声，磕磕绊绊地下了床，急切地想在吵醒Luke之前让敲门声停下来。他打开门，遇上了Ahsoka的眼睛。

当他打开门时，她正张着嘴，似乎急着要告诉他点什么。她突然闭上了嘴。她偶然垂下了视线，然后立刻睁大了眼。Anakin想起了那条被单，瞬间清醒了过来——Obi-Wan夜里看起来有点冷，所以他就把它盖在了Obi-Wan身上——他骂了一句，半掩着门站在门后，然后问道：“怎么了？”

“什么？”她反问道，她的皮肤变成了一种更深的橙色。她的视线仍然留在他的腰部附近。

“有什么需要我帮忙的？”Anakin问，绝望地想要重启这个早上。“Obi-Wan需要休息。他断了几根肋骨。”

“你们——”她摇了摇头，然后抬起头来，但是没有与他视线相接。她盯着他肩膀上方的某处。“我知道。如果可以的话，我会让他完成休眠。但我想我们大概被跟上了。他会希望醒过来的。”

Anakin也不会反对。他抬手抹了把脸，说：“我们马上过去。”然后他关上门，靠在上面，好几次抑制着想把额头砸在金属门板上的冲动。

然后他深吸一口气，把Obi-Wan的衣服从清洗器里取了出来，弯下腰去叫醒他。

#

事实证明，Ahsoka想让Obi-Wan醒来只是为了让他来开飞船。“我们就没有一个专门干这个的机器人吗？”他抱怨道，但他还是接过了操纵杆，坐进了驾驶席里，在长期的练习下轻松地操作着。“你知道我讨厌飞行。”

“师父，”Ahsoka说，坐进了他旁边的座位里，“跟踪者。”

“我看见他了，”Obi-Wan越过肩膀，几乎漫不经心地说。“你们应该抓住点什么东西。”

对于一个讨厌飞行的人来说，Obi-Wan的飞行技术几乎出奇的好。也许这就是他 _为什么_ 会讨厌飞行。Anakin扶稳自己度过接下来的疯狂，全程紧紧地抱着Luke。他们最终击毁了那艘飞船，自己只挨了一发炮弹。

“你的飞行技术生疏了，”Ahsoka说，Obi-Wan用飞船当前能达到的最大速度驶离了战场。她说话的时候微笑着，Obi-Wan只是对她哼了一声，然后毫不畏缩地从椅子上站了起来，尽管Anakin非常清楚他的肋骨并没有完全愈合。

“我得重新熟悉一下了，”Obi-Wan说，好像他并没有毫不费力地绕着袭击者飞出了好几个高难度动作，让Anakin的呼吸超出了正常速度，心底炙热地疼痛着，欲望在他的血管里燃烧。

那一刻，他急切地渴望着Obi-Wan的双手能带着它们放在操纵杆上时同样的坚定抚遍他的全身。Obi-Wan猛地抬起头遇上了Anakin的视线，当Ahsoka突然转过身去，叹了口气，说，“哦，原力啊”时，Anakin才意识到自己的情绪一定毫不掩饰地溢了出来。

“引擎又冒烟了！”Rex在飞船深处喊着，Anakin把Luke推到Obi-Wan怀里，转身跑开了。

#

Anakin已经和这艘飞船建立了深厚的感情。他觉得自己有权利这么说，毕竟他已经在这里挥洒了几升的汗水和鲜血了。这艘船就像是家人，是那种总是不停地以各种新颖又有创意的方式出故障的家人。

当他确信引擎不会爆炸后，才从引擎下钻了出来，他在地上躺了一会儿，喘着气，身上满是污垢和汗水。时间可能已经很晚了，尽管他已经完全忘记了时间。他终于慢慢爬了起来。

Rex早些时候在这里给他帮忙，后来Anakin让他离开了。他现在已经能够更容易地感知别人的情绪了，他想，而Rex的疲惫很让人分心。他克制着想用手抹脸的冲动——他的手上全是油污——然后沿着走廊向前走去。

他感到了一丝紧张和不安，于是放慢了脚步。那是Obi-Wan的情绪。Anakin因此再次加快了步伐。他怒气冲冲地向前走去，担心有雇佣兵藏在船上，担心他们被潜入了，担心Obi-Wan有危险，然后——

然后他听见了Ahsoka的声音，“——也能看出来你对他的感觉，你知道。我知道你有多在乎他。”

Anakin意识到，他们正在Obi-Wan的舱室里。门开着，Luke正在咯咯笑着。她听起来很疲惫，还有些沮丧。

Obi-Wan _感觉_ 上去疲劳又沮丧，还有一点悲伤。他说：“武士团——”

“已经不在了，”Ahsoka打断了他。“我们得接受事实。我们必须适应 _现状_ 。不然我们就真的成为最后的绝地武士了。”Anakin看不到Obi-Wan的表情，但是他想象得出来，他一定痛苦又失落。

Obi-Wan声音浑浊地说：“如果我接受了呢？如果我接受我们必须要创造些新的东西，那又如何，Ahsoka？我……”他不屑地轻哼了一声。“我辜负了Qui-Gon师父。我辜负了你。我辜负了武士团和共和国，我——”

“师父，”她反驳道，“你——”

“你也已经见过他了，Ahsoka。他的存在在原力中 _发着光_ 。”Obi-Wan就像是在陈述一个事实，他声音平静，但他 _感觉上去_ 很痛苦。

“是啊。而且他显然是爱上你了，所以——”

Obi-Wan尖锐短促地笑了一声。“那只是因为他没见过更好的人了。一旦他走出了塔图因，一旦他见到了银河系，他——”

“ _他_ 在这件事上似乎应该有些发言权，”Anakin打断了他，因为无论如何，他心中的愤怒可能迟早会暴露他的所在。他走上前靠在了门框上。“你不觉得吗？”

Obi-Wan看着他，表情僵在了脸上。他说，“Anakin，我——”

“我确实爱你，”Anakin说，因为在这个问题上把话说清楚似乎很重要。“自从我第一眼看到你，你躺在飞船里奄奄一息的时候，我就爱上了你。这不会因为我们离开了塔图因而发生任何改变。”

Ahsoka在他们之间来回看了看，抱起Luke，然后溜出了房间。Anakin在她离开时看了她一眼。Obi-Wan向她投去了一个更阴沉的目光，然后说：“你没法 _确定_ 这个，Anakin。”

“我确定。”Anakin走上前去。他无法想象自己不再爱Obi-Wan了。试着去回想自己不爱他的感觉几乎是不可能的。Anakin对他的爱已经成为了Anakin灵魂的一部分，不可逆转地将他们紧紧地联系在了一起。

Obi-Wan仰起头，以便能在Anakin走近的时候与他保持视线相接。他的微笑里带着一丝悲伤，他说：“你会遇到很多人的，Anakin，很多了不起的人，他们——”

“他们中会有一个人是你吗？”Anakin看着他。Obi-Wan的双手紧握在身侧，看上去就像一根绷得太紧的弹簧。他越过Anakin的肩膀看着门口。

“不，”Obi-Wan说，“实际上，这正是我想说的——”

“那我就不想要他们。”Anakin握住他的肩膀，拇指摩挲着Obi-Wan的脖子。“去他们的，我只想要 _你_ 。”他微微低下头去。“我觉得你也想要我，Obi-Wan。告诉我我错了，告诉我你并不爱我。”

他感觉到了，毕竟那已经足够清晰了。Obi-Wan舔了舔嘴唇，双手仍然紧握在身侧，然后说道：“我当然爱你。”

Anakin感到呼吸困难。他的拇指轻柔地抚过Obi-Wan的皮肤。他轻声说道：“那就和我在一起。教我使用原力，和我一起养大Luke，和我一起加入义军。操，和我一起重建绝地武士团，如果这是你想要的话。只是……”

Obi-Wan盯着他。他真的以为Obi-Wan可能又要从他身边溜走，然后逃出房间了。但Obi-Wan只是发了个抖，然后说：“好吧。”

Anakin愣住了，几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么。他轻声重复着，靠得更近了，“好吧？”

Obi-Wan的嘴角慢慢绽开了一个甜蜜的微笑。他抬手将手指插进Anakin的头发里，轻轻拉扯着他的发丝，不像Luke那么用力，然后他踮起脚尖。“好吧，”他重复了一遍，然后偏过头坚定地吻上了Anakin。

Anakin回手摸索着门上的控制器，一边关门一边把Obi-Wan拉近自己。他欣慰地听到门咔哒一声关上了，因为这就意味着他终于可以双手抱住Obi-Wan，抬起他的下颌，像Anakin _几个星期_ 以来一直渴望着的那样亲吻他了。

Obi-Wan贴着他的唇发出了一声饥渴的呻吟，充满力量地拉扯着他。触碰Obi-Wan的感觉就像触碰塔图因的一轮太阳，或是一个过载的引擎，既危险又刺激。Anakin掀开他的长袍，解开扣子，把他身上的布料推到一边，露出他的皮肤。他喘着粗气，“你的肋骨。”

“已经没事了，”Obi-Wan说，肩膀耸动着脱掉了长袍，布料滑下肩膀，被腰带束在身上。虽然他这么说着，但他的肋部还是一片淤青。Anakin的双手游走在他的皮肤上，小心地避开了伤处，Obi-Wan靠近他的触碰，他灵巧的手指在他们之间动作着，解开Anakin的腰带。

Obi-Wan抬头看着他，蓝色的眼睛里闪着光，唇角挂着一个微笑，Anakin说：“不，这仍然不是我的爆能枪，”他一只手揽住Obi-Wan的后脑，把他再次拉进一个吻里。Obi-Wan在他的唇上微笑着，双手在Anakin的衬衫里抚摸着他的皮肤，坚定而有力，就像Anakin一直以来知道的那样。

Anakin渴求着——渴求着他所能拥有的一切。他靠近了些，一把扯掉了衬衫，暂时忽略了那上面沾上的油渍。他因为在Obi-Wan的身上留下了一些油污而感到一丝愧疚，但他看起来并不在意，他似乎也像Anakin一样地极度渴望着。

Anakin后退着，拉着Obi-Wan一起走向床边。他在床边坐下，双手抓着Obi-Wan的臀部让他坐在自己的腿上。Obi-Wan坐在自己膝上的感觉让他头晕目眩，知道Obi-Wan和他一样渴望着这个的感觉也是如此。

“原力啊，”Obi-Wan在他的唇上喘着粗气，他的双臂环在Anakin的肩膀上。他在Anakin的腿上磨蹭着自己。Anakin无法克制地随着他的动作摇晃起来，他一只手臂揽着Obi-Wan的背抱住他，手指埋进他后颈的发梢里，另一只手滑进他们之间的空隙，拉扯着Obi-Wan腰带上的搭扣。

他终于粗暴地扯开了这个讨人厌的东西，把它扔在了一边，当Anakin把手探进布料之下时，Obi-Wan吸了一口气。Obi-Wan充满情欲地深吻着他，张开嘴不住地喘着气，Anakin抚摸着他，手指在他的身上画着圈，Obi-Wan的臀部快速地抽动着。

Anakin同时想做很多事情，情欲已经在他们之间已经积累了太久。当Obi-Wan把脸埋进Anakin的脖子里，粗重地喘着气时，Anakin并没有觉得惊讶。

他全身的肌肉紧绷着，从背部直到腹部和肩膀。Anakin曾见他做过不可思议的事情，曾见过他像一个人形武器一样战斗。Anakin伸手握住了他的阴茎，他在Anakin的手掌里冲刺几下，射了出来，然后气喘吁吁地靠在了Anakin的身上。

Obi-Wan在高潮的余韵中颤抖着，Anakin把他拉起来，急切地想要亲吻他。Obi-Wan在他的怀里顺从了他的动作，Anakin急切地把他按倒在床垫上，他伸手紧紧地抱着他。Obi-Wan的手不停地抚摸着他，紧紧地抓着他，Anakin脱下了他的裤子——他为什么还穿着该死的裤子？——然后俯身将他压在身下。

俯在Obi-Wan身上的感觉让他一阵头晕目眩，他的胳膊撑在Obi-Wan的肩膀两侧，身体互相磨蹭着彼此，皮肤紧贴着皮肤。他的阴茎蹭着Obi-Wan腹部残留的精液，抵在他苍白无暇的皮肤上冲刺着，Obi-Wan弓起身子，去吻他的唇，他的手紧紧插在Anakin的头发里。

Anakin想要没入在他的身体，以各种可能的姿势射在里面，但那必须要等到以后再说了。他扭动着臀部，向下冲刺着，小腹瞬间收紧发热，然后他就彻底失去了控制。他气喘吁吁地倒在Obi-Wan的身上，Obi-Wan伸出一只手臂搂着他，将他拉近，鼻尖轻轻地蹭着他的脸颊。

Anakin的胸口紧绷着，一时间有些喘不上气来。他不敢相信他们最终真的四肢纠缠地躺在了一起。他挪动着身子，将一个吻落在Obi-Wan的肩头，然后是另一个吻，然后他便彻底地迷失了。Obi-Wan柔软甜蜜的肌肤，还有他骨骼里聚集着的力量，现在全部躺在Anakin的怀抱里。

#

Anakin再见到Rex的时候，Rex给了他一个假笑。他坐在驾驶席里看了他一眼，然后挑起了一边的眉毛，Anakin与他对视着，因为心情大好，所以毫不在乎。“睡得不错？”Rex问道，Anakin耸了耸肩，看着窗外从他们身边掠过的星球。Rex笑了起来。

接下来的旅程在Anakin的记忆里一片模糊。只要有时间，他就与Obi-Wan待在一起，他永远不会厌倦抚摸他的感觉，永远不会厌倦亲吻和拥抱这个感觉像是原力本身的人。Obi-Wan同时像是闪电，战争和平静的化身，让Anakin想要抚摸他的身体，把他抱紧在怀里，温柔地亲吻他。

Obi-Wan有时候看着他的表情，就像是要把Anakin深深地刻进记忆里，像是他在等待着Anakin某一天会转身离他而去，这个眼神从未停止地刺痛着他，但Anakin觉得自己可以理解。

Obi-Wan的前半生是一场悲剧。

但他早晚得接受Anakin哪里也不会去的事实。

他们花了很长时间才找到义军。如果义军很好找的话，他们就不会支撑这么久了。他们在不同的星系，不同的星球间穿行，途中尽其所能地提供帮助。最后，他们来到了一颗小卫星上的一个小型前哨站，欢迎他们着陆的人听起来完全不确定是否应该允许他们降落。

他们最终停进了一个狭窄的机库里，那里面停满了不同型号的飞船，大部分看起来都快要散架了。有一些人在他们的飞船外等待着，他们放下舷梯，看到了这群形形色色的人，他们中没有一个人穿着相同的盔甲或是拿着相同的武器。

Obi-Wan深吸一口气，挺直后背，率先走了出来，Anakin和他一起走出飞船，站在他的身边，Obi-Wan说：“你们好啊。我们找了你们很久了。”

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者吐槽：
> 
> 有没有人愿意数一下，文中的小卢被大家转手了多少次？><
> 
> 本更简直是AO击鼓传卢现场！“你抱着！”“不，你抱着！”“还是我抱着吧。”  
> 原文中一直没有提到Luke妈妈的名字，但是评论中大家似乎都默认了是Padme
> 
> Ahsoka：我师父怎么回事？好久不见，他竟然结了婚，而且还有了孩子？！  
> 顺便，太太在评论中提到，王老师的第一个徒弟是一个原创角色，因为她想不到任何已知角色可以合理地成为王老师的徒弟，而他出师后十年内都没收过徒弟似乎也不太合理，所以就安排了一个原创角色。
> 
> 老雷硬核带娃！此时我满脑子都是POI 117 RF带娃，小baby玩手榴弹的画面哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
